THE RETURN OF SPIRITS: A Classic Blackwater
by Evangella Akriti
Summary: Two spirits lost in time return to their tribe and bless two young shifter. Will they accept the fate and love each other Or Would they try to deny it and fight fate to guard their heart to safeguard it from betrayal once again? Would they be able to love each other... If so would it be enough to fight what's ahead of them? 'Read to find out...'
1. Chapter 1 the showdwn

**_Its set in time Bella left to save Edward and Jacob is moping around thinking that she still chose that bloodsucker over him..._**

**Chapter - 1**

**The Showdown**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different.**

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it._**

**JACOB'S POV**

_How could she do this?_ She still chooses that blood sucker over me. Damn him, he always is the best for her,according to her. Why can't she see it? He will kill her, she chooses to die because of him but she don't want to live with me.

With me she gets all her family , friends and pride to be the chief 's mate but still she chooses to die, loose all her family ,friends and most importantly her warm beating heart.

How could she do this to her friends? to her mom? to Charlie? He has been through enough.

But most importantly question for me is, how can she do this to me? I was there for her, I picked up the remains of what he left of her, I made her what she is today ,I made her live again, I motivated he, I was always there to pick her up in her down fall and this is how she pays me.

**_"Arhgggggg"_** I hear a girly screech _**"****this is enough Black, seriously whole pack knows you are moping around for Bella and that she chose that bloodsucker over you but, seriously Black can't you fucking shut it ,doing patrol with you is damn tough task, even for me! You know what? Paul is far better than you!"**_ Leah exclaims.

_How dare she? How could she compare me such a low rank wolf?_

...

**_"Oh! let me tell you ,How?"_** she shouts from our telepathy ,_oh how I hate this telepathy right now because I get to share my mind with harpy_. Seriously, Bi-polar much? She shouts at me for moping over Bella... when she herself is so not over Sam. She still hopes to have him back even when she knows he imprinted on her cousin.

Oh! how I hate imprinting. I wished to have Bella as my imprint, but spirits played with me, they did not grant her to me but, I'll prove them wrong I'll have her, I'll have _My Bella_.

My train of thoughts is interrupted by non other than the only she wolf, Leah Clearwater.

**_"Jacob black you are so dead! H_**_**ow dare you compare your situation with me? Bella doesn't love you but Sam did love me... and he still does whether you believe it or not."** _She says.

Suddenly, She's in front of me and she charged towards me, landing on me. I don't know what happens, but suddenly mind is not on Bella but fact I am under her and how wrong it was yet how right it felt.

On impulse, I bite her neck... she is surprised and I take advantage of it to flip us over. Something changed at that moment,I just knew it . I remember the wolf taking over and me shifting and she too gasped and shifted seeing me in all my glory but after that its all blank , just like my life.

**LEAH'S POV**

_How dare he? _

He bit me and before I can process it, I find myself under his bulky has this rage within him. I could feel it, its as if he wants to show me who is alpha here?

_I am so not backing down,_ I do the mistake of looking into his eyes... they are like a pool of chocolate; Suddenly they flash to black with a yellow rim around it and he phases back.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me at the site of him. I too phase back, He just smile of his, I always loved since we were kids. We were best friends but time changed, and so did relationships.

All I remember is him dressing me and himself and saying in his husky deep voice that I loved... _really from where did that come? _ _**"I don't want anybody but me to see you"** _before everything went blank and my wolf took over.

**Third Person POV**

Both of those young man &amp;woman Shifter's wolf took over as the wolves recognized their mates. They had waited so long to meet again, and now that they have met, they were not going to waste Just wanted to be with each other.

_All the spirits of that forests rejoiced, at being able to witness such a great time... Returned have the spirits of Taha Aki and his third wife._

* * *

**_This is the first chapter tell me if I should continue or if I suck and please please please review also share your ideas with me..._**


	2. Chapter 2 Controlled love

**Thanks to my reviewers ,thank u thank u sooooo much**

Disclaimer: **Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different.**

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it._**

**So here is the next chapter ,its in third person's pov as you know I can't write wolves pov well its not that actually no one will understand coz it will be like "grhhhh"and more "grhhh" its not funny **

**Next chapter**

**Chapter – 2**

**Controlled love**

Both the spirits were blessed, they had found their mates after waiting for so long. Taha was cursed to live forever, after his third wife killed herself for the safety of his tribe. She herself for him to live forever, and he can't find strength to kill himself knowing she died saving his life.

He worked for his tribe, to satisfy his beloved wife's spirits but nothing out of that satisfied his spirit. He was dying inside ,it killed him to survive without his wife, his beloved Durga (name of a Indian warrior goddess).

He saw his tribe flourish with time, and wished for death to come... So that he could meet his wife in the spirit forest, but it seemed as if he was living not only his but his wife's lifespan too. A part of him knew the truth of the fact and that was why he made himself live that long.

Every day he traveled in spirit to find his wife but it was, as if she didn't want to meet him and he knew it, that she was indeed hiding but what he wanted to know was _why?_

He waited for centuries, for her to come... for their spirits to meet; many summer passed but there was no sign of her. His body gave up, but never did his spirit give up on her.

One day but not, any ordinary day, it was the same day he lost his wife. He was doing his usual routine, that included sitting at the spot he lost his wife and mourning for her... but something was different he knew it, it was in the air he could hear the air , the forest ,whole of his surrounding , whole nature was whispering _but what?_

It was not long before he saw her running around, like a care free spirit... which she was. He saw his wife exactly how she used to be, and in that moment he decided... it was time to return to his tribe , to his people but most of all_ to his mate_.

His return had another motive too, it was because of the return of those cold ones. He never understood the treaty his tribe had with those creatures who were solely responsible for his wife's death. But with passing time he saw they were peaceful, still he can't contain his hate for those creatures but now his mind was not focused on cold ones... it was wholly and solely occupied with being with his mate.

Taha chose a strong boy to carry his spirit, he was a direct and strong descent of his bloodline. Strong of heart and perfect of nature, that boy looked like how Taha himself did.

Not only in looks, He represented him the most and best, their view and behavior were so alike that one would think of them as twins.

He chose Jacob Black to carry his spirit wolf. Alas! The boy had chosen a mate for him but Taha knew what was best for boy as well as himself... and it was not long before the boy became a warrior , a wolf shifter, alpha by birth though, he chose not to accept his birth right.

This responsibility was what has always came in between him and his mate,... So he wanted to stay away as long as he can try and be with his mate.

That day when she provoked him, the boy lost his composure and let the wolf take over that was all that the wolf needed,... as soon as he made his presence known his mate too made her presence known &amp; together they did what that boy and girl would have never done in their right mind.

They marked their mates not only as wolves but as humans too. _The boy and the girl made love but alas! It was controlled._

**_The wolf had chosen his mate it was about the time the boy chose too._**

**_preview:_**_chaos were to erupt as the boy and the girl gained their senses_

* * *

**please review ...**

**lots of love..**

** xxEvaxx **


	3. Chapter 3 Reality Sucks

**Chapter - 3**

**Reality Sucks**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different.**

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it._**

**LEAH's POV**

I woke up with a major headache. What the fuck did happen last night? I don't remember anything and I sure as hell, don't remember getting drunk that may ensure _this major hangover I am having right now_.

But I do remember, _being on patrol with Jacob_ because no one can tolerate his moping for Isabitch.

_Ha! I am so awesome and damn! do I have some awesome name calling skills, _No one can beat me at that... after all I am _The top bitch_.

My train of thoughts is soon disturbed by, something stirring beside me... and that something soon changed into someone.

There was a huge man lying beside me, he had me wrapped in his strong arms... though I was not able to see properly, I could tell that he was gorgeous. _Wait what? Gorgeous ?_

Something was definitely wrong with me , something has surely messed up with my mind because the bad ass wolf Leah Clearwater never praises man... _well apart from my baby bro of course and he is my little brother so no one can say a word about him and get away easily._

I try to get out of his grasp by wiggling, and that's when I feel... his manhood poking me. It is then, it comes to my notice that I am naked and so is he.

Oh god! Please don't let it be what I think it is, _please! please! please!_.

Damn does all this shit means that,_ I am no more a virgin_. I never let Sam come this near me... though he always wanted to but I insisted on getting married first.

If only I had given him what he wanted, then may be he could have been with me instead of Emily... but then again I am thankful, that I never let him do it.

What if, I had let him have what he wanted and then he left. I would have then lived with guilt and sorrow of giving myself to someone who was not deserving enough.

Look at me now, Here I am with a complete stranger... I let a stranger take away my most preserved possession.

I wanted my first time to be special, Never had I imagined myself for it to be like this. Worst thing is, I don't even remember what had happened.

I try to get up, without waking up the guy. Times like these are when my wolf self comes handy. I get up without disturbing the guy, though I still cant see his face but I could say he looked innocent and almost sweet.

But I know better, looks could be deceiving and I have learnt it hard way round. As I move forward and look around, I see the destruction we have caused. Now I really want to know what had happened exactly and how was it?

The graveness of situation now sets in my mind. _Oh god! I don't remember my first time, how was it?... And I did it before marriage, when I promised myself to wait till marriage . Oh my ! what have I done?_

My head starts spinning and I know very well that I am gonna collapse but... before I could hit the ground, I feel a pair of strong warm arms wrap around me. A feeling of safety engulfs me and as I look at my savior, the one who took my virginity... I am shocked to say the least as I come face to face with none other than '_Jacob I-love-Bella-Swan-and-can't-live-without-her Black'_ .

It was the last stroke to me... and with that, everything went black.

**JACOB's POV**

I am having a very beautiful dream though I can't actually see it ,I can just feel its beauty. It feels so peaceful. I have never felt this peaceful since Bella came in my life.

I feel something change, like leaving me and I wake up. I have a little head ache but that doesn't overpower the feeling I am feeling , its something I can't describe but it's the best.

I look around and see the disaster my room has become, _Wait a minute... This is not even my room. \Where the hell I am? And Why the hell I am butt naked? _

I am feel myself becoming erectand soon I see the reason behind it. Standing before me is a Goddess, who I wish to worship and added bonus is that she too is naked. From the looks of it, I guess I may have already worshiped her.

Though I can't see her face, I can say that she is the most beautiful living being alive. I may sound cheesy saying this but I could bet even the goddess of beauty is no match for her... and i am not kidding when i speak that as she is so fucking beautiful.

I am saying this when I can't even see her face, what would i do when i do see it. I am kind of happy that she the one who I did it with.

Oh man! I, Jacob Black is no longer a virgin... I am not boosting when I say that, I have lost it to World's most beautiful woman, I am glad for it.

I wanna remember it now. I can't remember a damn fucking piece of it. Bella feels like nothing to me now. Is she the one who has set me free, from the pain of losing Bella? This makes me only more anxious, to see her face.

I look towards her and see her trembling slightly, I also notice her skin tone which tells me she happens to be a native... _interesting_. I try to reach her as fast as possible and am able to catch her before she hits the ground.

She seems oddly familiar to me. Its when I look at her face that the horror sets in. I feel like, I could pass out .

She, my Goddess is none other than _Leah I-am-the-Top-Bitch Clearwater_. Just my luck, T_hanks a lot great spirits (note the sarcasm)_ and before I could ask her anything she passes out .

I place her on the bed and to be noted is the fact, I placed her gently. I went to take a shower and found something that, I could wear.

My stomach was growling so I thought a breakfast would be the best, but when I looked at the clock it showed the time to be noon... hell it was soon going to be evening.

I called room service and found out we were in Vegas, again just my luck. I ordered food for two, Just in case Leah wakes up... she will go total bitch on me if she sees there is no food for her.

As I wait the arrival of food, I think about the situation I was in. _What would pack do, if they find out what has happened?_

By the amount of thinking I was doing I knew a headache was coming soon, that too a terrible one... but then I started thinking about how I ended up here. I do remember being on patrol with Leah and her stupid rant and our little fight that soon turned out into something else which I can't remember as after that, its all black.

My train of thoughts was interrupted by a bell ringing very loudly followed by a loud groan by Leah, which as awkward as it sounds was music to my ears.

Someone said**_ 'Room service'_**_,_ And with that i was out the trance i was in. I quickly shot up and opened the door a little, So the bell boy won't be able to look around the room and especially my Leah... _Whoa! Where that thought came from? _I forget the thought as soon as smell of food reaches me.

The bell boy asks **_"Mr. and Mrs. Black"_** and I am shocked... My shock is voiced by Leah whose _WHAT!? _ is followed by a gasp, as I say YES. Then the bell boy leaves, handing me the food. As soon as I turn around I was attacked by a _very very angry Leah Clearwater__._

**_"What the hell was that, Black?"_**she shouted angrily

Though I felt anger building up in me, I kept my cool and asked her to wear something and to get a shower, then come and eat... which was followed by me getting a smack on my head and her saying that '_she is gonna do it but not because I asked her to but because she was gonna do it before I rudely interrupted'_

_WOMEN_, arghhh!

After she was decent and we have eaten our food she asked the question that I wanted to ask

**_"What do we do now?"_**

I said what first came into my mind which was _**"We clean up the room , make it look decent... pick up our things and behave like nothing happened."**_

She shot me a look which meant something like _Really! As if I was gonna say it happened..._

We started cleaning up and while cleaning I came across something that I would have not thought about... even in my wildest dream.

I gasped and it was enough to get Leah attention. She was by my side before anyone could blink an eye... and took the paper from my hand which read

**_"MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE"_**

MY whole world shook from it's axis, how I ended up from loving Bella to be married to Leah I don't know... but this was not supposed to happen. As I look towards Leah, I see she is much more composed and there is a relief written all over her face.

How could she be so calm, when I am freaking out? I just glare towards her and ask her the same and all she said was

**_"Well I am calm because I want to be and also because now, I know Why the hell, there is a ring tattoo pierced on my ring finger with 'B' written on it. Also it explains the wedding bands that I you Black, I am keeping mine cause its expensive and I really like it. You wanna keep yours or not that's totally your choice... Also I guess, we decided to keep our mouth shut?"_**

To say I was shocked would be an understatement of the year. I grabbed the wedding band and indeed it was expensive. So, I decided to keep mine. That's when I noticed my ring finger and It had a tattoo matching Leah's and I said ...

**_"Well guess we are married "_**

**_"No shit, Sherlock!"_**

**_"Lets leave Leah, before pack comes and drags our asses back"_**

She just laughs and takes my hand and we leave the motel together.

**_I NOW BELIEVE THINGS COULD REALLY CHANGE OVERNIGHT..._**

* * *

**Please vote n comment...**

**xxxEvaxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 home sweet home

**Chapter - 4**

**Home Sweet home**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different.**

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it._**

**LEAH's POV**

As soon as we discovered we were married and I kind of discovered that I am no longer a virgin... both thanks to Jacob fucking Black... we left the motel.

As we were leaving, we got some weird stares from receptionist , manager ,some staff member and some guests too. I thought it was their way to tell us that we were ..._(don't know well how to describe it but it means something bad ,oh gosh how far had we gone last night)_.

Just as we were about to leave I heard a couple, a very old couple at that say _**"young love".**_ As soon as I heard those words I turned to look at Jacob, whose expression mirrored mine that was _**"WTF!".**_

We left even more quickly but maybe it was not that quick as we heard how bad we were into each other, last night.

After hearing all that shit, I seriously thanked the spirits for taking away my ability to conceive, cause after what had happened I was sure as hell... I would have been pregnant and no matter how revolting it felt, I still wished for it to happen.

I loved the idea of a child, though it felt revolting to have one with Jacob and _I don't know why the hell is my she wolf whining about the fact that I am criticizing Jacob , does she likes Jacob?_ Because if she does she better keep it low or just shut it... cause I sure as hell won't risk my heart for another wolf ,no scratch that an un-imprinted another wolf.

Isn't she happy that we fucked? Or are these feeling surfacing, just because we fucked? And whenever I say _we fucked,_ Why the hell she starts whining again? _What else you want me to call it, 'love making' cause I sure as hell won't call it that_. "_Don't feel elated you bitchy she wolf, he is not our mate and what we did was not love making"._

My conversation with my inner self came to a halt, when Jacob asked me_ what are we going to say to the pack?_

I looked at him speechless, I thought he had a plan... I pass him a look that clearly said 'WTF' as he says _we are home_.

As soon as we get out, I was engulfed in a damn tight bear hug by my baby bro, gosh! that kid was really dropped on head... its official now.

_**"Where were you sis? We were worried sick."**_ he asked

Instead of answering his question, I rebutted by asking _**"we as in?"**_ _though I knew were well who this we were _and if I am not wrong I heard Jacob growl.

As I looked towards him, I saw he was not looking at me but at my house's front door, there on our porch stood The-almighty-pseudo-alpha Samuel Uley glaring, and throwing daggers at Jacob .

_'Why the hell is he so pissed? Its not like the first time I left for night after completing patrol... and besides its none of his business what I do. Seth worrying about me, I am Okay with cause after dad... But this is shit'_

_**"What are you doing here Samuel, haven't I asked you to stay away from my house for like...eternity?"**_

He looked sad by my question, though Jacob on the other hand was quite amused by my statement, I could see his expression that clearly said _'ha! take that.'_

**_"I am the alpha Leah, I care about my pack"_**

_**"Oh, so now you care?"**__I asked sarcastically._

_**"Where were you Leah?"**_now he commanded me.

Jacob looked at me worriedly, he knew that we were bound to follow command but what he didn't knew was that ever since that little incident... I feel like a alpha of my own and I know that little bitch in me only wants to follow Jacob even if it is the end of world.

So I said _**"We fought and then slept. Here we are now, end of the story. Now for the heaven's sake, leave my house. I need to clean it, as you have made it dirty by gracing your presence"**_

He left without any more questions and thank god for that.

_**"I am kind of tired, was not able to sleep properly. So, I am gonna take my beauty sleep."**_ I said to Seth. It looked like he wanted to say something but he knew better than to speak at that moment, so he kept it shut. I left, casting a last glance at Jacob.

Thanks to my super hearing I heard Jacob say '_it was a nasty fight', Ha! nasty my foot, though If I think about it, it was indeed nasty _. I just smiled ,before I was eloped in sleep.

**JACOB's POV**

As soon as Leah left, Seth turned to me... his eyes asking questions, that he would never say aloud, So I just said that _it was a nasty fight _and that he better run if he doesn't want to be late for patrol.

He left without any more questions and I too left for my house. My Old man must have been worried about me. It was so stupid of me but now that I think about it I like it or maybe it is my wolf , whoever it is I don't care.

I should stop thinking about it or situation would get worse... its not like I feel something for her, we fucked andthat's the end of story. But then Why is it that my wolf feels uneasy whenever I say_ we fucked? _ Why the hell I felt elated when she showed Sam his place? Why the hell I wanted to say that's my girl... when she ordered Sam around? and most of all I just wanna know Why, Oh why, I feel like I am the Alpha!

Oh god! I seriously need a peaceful sleep with all this tension, I am sure I would die soon. So, as soon as I reach my house I went straight to kitchen found a note_ saying..._

_'Gone fishing with Old Quil -Billy' _

I ate something and then went for my bed.

What a peaceful ending of my Oh, So adventurous day!, Oh! Joy...

* * *

**Sorry guys for this late update but as it is said better be late then never , was busy with my exams. So ,that was your all new chapter .**

**xxEvangellaxx**


	5. Chapter 5 time moves quickly

**Chapter - 5**

**Time moves quickly**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different.**

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it._**

**Note : I am giving each and every Cullen a power so making the Olympic coven a even more powerful one, so don't be like "WTF all the Cullen's weren't gifted"**

**LEAH's POV**

It has been quite some time since our return, and our situation has been getting even more complicated than it was before. But what's making things even more complicated for me is my little she-bitch.

She gets excited whenever around Jake, wants to kill that bloodsucker's pet swan _(though its not just the she-bitch that wants to so, I may or may not have fueled that anger more... But that swan deserves it, she has really brought enough problems to not only my life but also our tribe too and that is why she needs to die)._

Not only that but My wolf has also been giving me troubles for phasing in and out. _Yes, you heard me right... since our return I hadn't phased for quite some time, I just didn't feel like it and when I did... it was all Jake &amp; Bella's fault but to tell you the truth it really did hurt like a bitch _; so all in all it has been quite difficult for me.

Me and Jake have ignored each others like plague and I would like to keep it like that, because I don't know why the hell... _well I do ..._its just that he brings out that side in me which has been sleeping for quite some time; I want to, no... I need to keep it like that.

By the ways now back to the point, Sam has increased our patrols as the danger magnet Swan is back with her cold leechy lover.

They came back same day as we did... _strange coincidence_ and all Jacob has done since then is follow her around.

They actually destroyed my fun day out; I was in forks exploring the town, I was happy as I have gone so many days without phasing and was celebrating my achievement... when I felt a strong pull and _guess what?_ It lead me straight to place where Jacob &amp; Isabella were kissing.

That's when I felt a ripping pain through my body and knowing the sensation very well I left for La push. I don't know how, I made it till those woods of La push but I did... and it killed me to phase and phasing back was like no option to me.

It hurt like hell and I made it and thank god no one was on patrol at that exact movement or I would have had some hormonal pussy wolves to explain my situation to.

I heard that after that episode Isabella broke her hand punching Jacob, serves her right. But being a whiny person she is, she made her bloodsucker allow our favorite mutt and his equally disgusting mutt for friends Embry and Quil... to her graduation party.

And what news they bring us? That there is going to be a war of some newly made bloodsucker.

I knew the moment they left that only bad could come out of the visit and _guess what?_ they bring us _'a death sentence'_.

No matter how much I love to rip leeches, I seriously don't want any harm to come to my family and by family I mean my mom , my brother Seth and even my tribe but guess you can't change the past and hence, it will effect your future and along with those of many others.

Just like that the doings of Cullen's and their little pet will effect not just their future but our too.

Talking about the Cullen's... I kinda don't hate them its just that I don't like them quite that much.

Out of all of them I liked **Rose** the most, she truly defines the phrase _'__**dangerous beauty'**_ as she is too god damn it beautiful, even from the vampire standards but this beauty is only a cover for what she could do to you, _her powers once you look into her eyes will immobilize you_ and she hates Bella as much as I do if not even more.

She is a good fighter Second best in the Cullen family _first being the emo leech_. She is what you will call close to a friend to me, we aren't friends exactly but we bitch around and give each other a competition in it and have some sort of understanding and this was all we did in our little training session.

Even that _emo leech _**Jasper** is quite cool and that too literally... he is an _em-path_, his wife **Alice**is apparently a female version of my brother_ always optimistic and jumpy except for that psychic part._

Rose's mate **Emmett,** is a _huge steroid baby_ , he is like a teddy bear with a naughty mind and will give you a hell in a fight and that's what his power is actually _physical shield_.

The vamp doctor **Carlisle** is like a father, if I didn't knew better I would have taken him easily for a human. He is practically a saint even from the human standards... but what shocked me were his powers and how he got them. _He knew each and every vampire's weakness as he was a hunter, a vampire hunter at that._

Next came his wife **Esme**, mother figure of the family and _a healer._ A nice and sweet power if you ask me.

Last came the swan loving leech **Eddy** and he was the one who I didn't like the most as he is a _mind rapist_ invading your mind without permission and laughing and then apologizing in full Victorian style, swan-loving-mind-raping-bastard.

After all the training came the D-day we were all hiding we were gonna be the surprise element of the fight and I had a feeling a bad one that was shaking me in-n-out.

This feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad was going to happen. I feared for beloved of mine, I was scared that someone was going to be hurt or worse die.

It was killing me, but I was happy when the fight ended, at to my great relief nobody had more that scratches on them.

I was feeling content but still there was something... I knew something bad was going to happen, I had this gut feeling. As I looked around accessing the area for any danger, I saw a huge newborn lurking around in the corner ready to attack, but before it did... I attacked .

.

.

Everything happened so fast, that had I not been a supernatural being... I would have missed it.

As soon as I turned the mind reader shouted **_"Leah NO!"_** alerting the newborn bloodsucker, he was about to pounce on me but before he could do anything a blur of russet crossed me... that newborn crushed Jacob like an empty can.

To say I was horrified, would be an understatement. I didn't knew what to do, I was unable to move, it was like I was glued to the place as Jake was being crushed.

Our pack killed the bloodsucker and burnt him and Jake phased back out of pain and that was the moment, I recovered from my frozen state. I phased back putting on my clothes and my hard exterior attitude... I even complained about how I had the leech and Jake should have not interfered but inside I knew **had he not done so I would have been dead by now.**

Vamp doc asked us to take him home, and he will come as soon as possible to check upon Jake... as some royal leech guard was going to come and our presence would create a problem not only for them but us too.

We took Jake to his house and as we settled him the doc came, he said he needed to break his bones as they have healed wrongly. Hearing his cries of pain as the doc broke his bones killed me.

After it was all over, The Great Isabella Swan made her appearance and me being the person I am was not able to keep my mouth shut I said **_"This is all your fault"_**but before I could say something else, Dr. Cullen comes out saying **_"Jacob wants to talk to you Bella". _**

_So even after the shit she puts not only him but everyone and despite her stupid self Jake loves her _. I envied her so much why she gets everything what she doesn't want.

After Bella left I asked whole pack to leave, saying_ I'll take care of Jacob_ and they all look towards me not believing the fact or my words.

All I said was, _since you all think it wholly solely my fault that Jake is suffering, wouldn't It be fair If I am the one who takes care of him while you all enjoy or celebrate our victory._

They all left but not before saying some thing like for example _"we better find him alive when we come and check upon him" from none other than Paul, "Leah Clearwater being nice world is near its end oh god we are all going to die" from Jake's lame BFF Quil._

All Sam did was a nod and said '_you don't have to'_ at which I glared at him... which earned a few snickers from the pack and they all left with a last glance. At last it was just me, Billy and Seth.

I asked Seth to leave which he denied and argued, but at last he left. I asked billy to sleep as the day had been nothing but stressful for him, he left without arguing and saying that it was so kind of me and dad would have been proud of me... to which I smiled and left for Jake's room.

As soon as I entered the room I cringed at the site of Jake... he looked so weak and helpless, it killed me to see him like that. As I sat on the chair near his bed he said _**"You didn't have to stay Leah".**_

_**"What are you doing still awake"**_ I asked.

**_"Can't sleep"_** he replied quite honestly.

I don't know what came over me, but I started massaging his head with my one hand and sat at his good side of his body, his unhurt body and took hold of his good hand.

I don't even know when I, myself was engulfed by sleep but what I must admit is that it was the first night after a long time that I slept most peacefully.

_All my fears, my insecurities were kept aside as I slept by Jacob's side._

**JACOB's POV**

A lot has happened since we came back ... I found out that Bella was back, I kissed her and she broke her hand attempting to punch me. I thought it would be all fireworks and awesome the moment we kiss, but it felt nothing of that sorts. In fact it felt wrong, my wolf was snarling inside me.

Then we found about he newborn war.

That day, Bella kissed me willing but at what cost?... I had already lost her, she was marrying the bloodsucker.

I felt rage inside me and, killing those leeches was what, was going to calm me so I killed each and every newborn that came in my way.

We were all celebrating our victory as I heard Edward shout _**"Leah NO!"**_ and I felt fear creep inside of me and a need to protect swarmed through me.

I came between Leah and newborn getting half side of my body crushed, the pain was too much... it felt like I was dying, though in my opinion, it was actually worse than any death.

As the vamp doc re-broke all my bones, I wanted to break him to tiny pieces. Instead of helping me, he was bringing more misery and pain to me. But I knew that, all he was doing was for my own good, So, I satiated myself at shouting out cusses.

I asked for Bella as the doc was leaving and soon Bella was in saying her usual rant that _**"I do love you but I love Edward more"**__ ... __She seriously needs to study language, and add more words to her vocab, I am really getting tired of hearing same thing again and again._

At that moment, All I said was _**"It's a goodbye Bella that too for forever".**_

Well, that surely got her to shut up and She left after that.

After some time I was joined by Leah. Her arrival and the words she said outside my house to the pack were unexpected coming from her mouth but I liked them as they showed that someone cared for me, that she cared for me and I liked it more than I should.

That night for the first time I slept with peace despite all the pain that I felt inside _as she was at my side._

* * *

**Please vote n comment...**

**xxxEVAxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 runway Jake part one

**Chapter - 6**

**Runway Jake I**

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different.**

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it._**

**JACOB's POV**

Its been a week since that god damned newborn attack and _guess what? Its end of my suffering , oh god I sound so dramatic._ One must think what suffering I am talking about...Well I am talking about my cursed crutches.

What the good news is that, I am free of those disgusting lean-on-me crutches..._ though I didn't mind Leah being my crutch_.

Oh god! something is really, really wrong with me now because..._ I just asked Leah to be my very own personal crutch._ But that idea doesn't sound that bad to me, hell even my wolf agrees!

And that's what is the main problem... whenever it comes to Leah, my wolf responds so loudly that even I am scared of what would happen, if he is not controlled on time.

Though it won't be wrong to say that this week was truly amazing... well for my wolf at least but then again we may behave differently to different situations, but we are one no matter how much we disagree... it's a plain simple yet a quite complex fact.

Though I am not that big fan of being center of attention, I must say that being one, once in a blue moon feels nice.

The pack has started calling me Leah's knight in shining armor though, when Leah found out... she, Oh so sarcastically said that _she is no 'damsel in distress' so she doesn't need a anyone to save her... _to which Paul snorted and said _**"Oh! but she always wanted a prince, didn't you princess?".**_

She was on the verge of phasing after Paul's retort, hell even I wanted to phase and kill him; but I didn't knew why?... For him interrupting and disgracing my house with his presence or calling her a 'princess'... the latter was actually was no valid reason so I went with the former and asked him Oh so nicely _to get the hell out of my house, _to which he grunted but left anyways.

After he left I turned to Leah who has calmed herself by then. She gave me a smile, a real smile not the fake one that adorns her face now-a-days. Her smile was the one that I loved, it was the one that made me fall for her.

Yes, there... I said it _I love Leah Clearwater well I actually had it pretty bad for her. _I remember those days clearly... when I was a kid, I used to follow her around like a (_excuse the pun)_** a lost puppy. **

I used to fight with guys for her and _you know what?_ she let me; She let me and only me defend her. When pack started calling me_ "__the knight__"_ it brought back, some of mine most precious memories of childhood, when Leah truly believed in it. When I was really her knight.

As a matter of fact when we played around, I always mocked to be Leah's husband... _she actually accepted only me, so yeah!_

There was this once we, as in me and Leah were sitting on her porch... it was a BBQ the best BBQ in my opinion, _it was my last one with my mother_ but that was not the only reason for it to be my best barbecue, it actually was because it was then and there _I gathered all my courage and asked Leah to be my wife and guess what she said Yes!_

She shouted it so loudly, that everyone asked 'what happened?'; I proudly told everyone, that I asked Leah to marry me, everyone just smiled at us because they thought it to be an innocent act, of course they would... because they just thought it to be a childish act but guess it was not.

To think, we actually kept a promise. We actually got married, Ah! The Irony of situation.

When I think of that time all my memories are filled with Leah , the one who used to be so sweet, so charming and so nice... though she still is all of those, she hardly shows it to anyone... Those qualities are now buried deep inside of her.

I just don't know what happened to the girl who admired her beauty, loved showing affection and was a ball of energy. She was the life of whole tribe I just don't know what happened?... well I do know, 'Sam' happened, that bastard whenever I think of him I just want to rip him to pieces hell even my wolf want to do so.

About my wolf, wanna know an interesting fact... my wolf, well the whole me actually has been pretty calm this week; calmer than usual , the hell! who am I kidding, I hadn't been this calm even when I was I was just a guy without all this supernatural shape- shifting voodoo.

I guess, I have an idea to why is it so?, cause now-a-days the only thing that makes my wolf react starts with L and ends with H and its of 4 letters '_any guesses?' O_h yes! Its one and only Leah Clearwater.

.

.

.

.

.

I sense her before, I see her. Its been like this for quite some time. Its like I have a built in tracker that no matter what knows where she is and whenever near, reacts so badly that I know I'll be a madman in no time.

But my train of thoughts is interrupted by her calling me, to which my wolf has already reacted.

**_"Hey Jake!"_**

I can't help but smile at that, after all this... I got her to call me Jake. She swore in name of lord of hell that 'she would never ever call me Jake' Ha! Guess who forgot their promises?

**_"I know you're a fool Jake, but girls around here except for me of course find that grin 'oh so sexy', now we don't want them after you, do we? 'oh so stupid husband of mine'"_**

_It has been like this for whole week, there has not been a single time when she hasn't called me her husband... she makes me remember it from time to time as if I can ever forget, That I married The Great Leah Clearwater._

**_"Stop smiling will you"_**

**_"Of course my dear wife, as you say. I learnt a while back that the key to a successfully happily married life is that... your wife is always right, no matter what and her wish should be your command always,... So as you say 'oh dear wife of mine'"_**

She turns around quickly but guess its too late, cause I have already seen ... _OH MY GOD! I made Leah blush,_ the world must be at its end... Oh no I am gonna die soon! but at least I'll die a happy man or should I say happy wolf. "_Stop yipping traitor wolf if she hears it, we'll be both dead"_

**_"So what got you to smile like that Jake?"_**

**_"Oh! nothing"_**

**_"It didn't look like nothing to me, now tell me"_**

**_"Sure sure"_**

**_"I am no fool, So just tell me and get it over with already..."_**

**_"Desperate, are we?"_**

**_"Tell me or die Jake"_**

Though I can carry on this banter forever, but as I know that wives are bad enough and always like to win; Add to the fact that I have Leah Clearwater as mine _just my luck_, so I give up.

**_"You don't always mean what you say..."_**

**_"Oh really, I can kill you very well and 'guess what?' no one and I repeat no one will ever find out"_**

**_"I know you can kill me but I didn't mean it"_**

**_"Then what you did mean"_**

**_"You swore you'll never call me Jake, yet you did"_**

She is shocked but being Leah, she changes the topic.

_**"So what are you up to today Black, since you are free of as your 'oh so cool crutches'"**_ and times like this make say, some people never change and _sarcasm and Leah are like twin sisters_.

**_"Nothing , Do you have anything in mind?"_**

**_"Wanna go cliff diving?"_**

I want to shout on top of my lung the only answer i.e. _'YES'_ but I simply say **_"Yeah, Why not?"_**

But just my god damned luck, her phone rings...

**_"Just a sec black"_**

**_"What happened? ... How in the hell you got there? ... Ahhhh! I knew it, that bastard; he is so gonna die! ... Shut up! pup ... No, no wait, I am coming. Tell them to wait, don't let him find out. We don't him want to worry, he is already too much worried. Bye. Love you too"_**

**_"Guess our plans need to be cancelled Black, See ya..."_**

And with that she is gone but I am beginning to feel that its just a start, the worst is yet to come and that too soon, I just know it.

I went inside to see my father looking at a letter or is it a card? I don't know not that I care but as soon as he detects me he is shocked... Now I wanna know what's in it, I take it from him and wish I hadn't.

God, could she be any more stupid? This just tops the cake, she wants me to come to her wedding, to see her sign her death certificate... Is she really that dumb?

I shake so badly but interestingly its all me, I have the fury, its me who is agitated right now not my wolf. I run outside and as soon as I am out the russet fur explodes and I run, I run like there is no tomorrow.

I hear my brothers shout for me but I tune them out and run as fast as I can, with no thoughts on where to go but I just want to let it go. The only thing that goes in my mind is...

_**"Why me?"**_

* * *

**Did anyone else notice how Jacob said 'I Love Leah Clearwater'... he said love not loved...**

**What do you guys think?**

**Do share you views via Comments and reviews...**

**Please keep supporting this work!**

**love you all...**

**xxxEVAxxx**


	7. Chapter 7 runway jake part two

**i know long time no see but ...anyways here is new chapter **

Chapter 7

Runway black II

Leah's pov

Its been a week and me and Jacob have gotten closer since then. It was my best week ever I never knew till then that I would enjoy being with Jacob so much.

Today was the day Jacob was going to be free of those 'goddamned lean-on-me crutches' his words not mine.

I went to see him to spent my rest of day with him as usual , it has become a sort of routine for me and I truly love it I meant spending time with jake.

As soon as I saw him my inner self started doing flips I had to try realy hard to stop myself from running all the way there and I did.

As we made plans to go cliff diving I got a call from my brother who was in principal's office thanks to paul.

He didn't know how much I want to hurt him for destroying and completely shattering my moment but he was family and I really loved my baby bro so I settled on hurting paul as soon as see.

_Paul lahote here I come I would make sure to hurt you so bad that you will wish you were never born._

-time skip[just the day]-

_ How could he? arghhhhh _

I can't even bring myself to think about it. Damn you Jacob for doing this to me and damn you lahote in for all the time in world you got in trouble then only sometimes I think these boys were sent by Satan himself to make my life living hell.

I knew jake was a wreck due to whole bella drama and see the courage of that little shit she sends him invitation to HER marriage to leech.

If I thoughts she was a bitch then now see just keeps raising I would call her a backstabbing bitch hell even my whore of cousin is better than her .

Its official isabitch swan is nuts.

Thanks to her I don't even know where Jacob is and its making me sick, literally.

I can't even phase its like the wolf inside me has lost the will to phase and I can't even understand it for the past week she'll respond to even stupid things that jake did but now its like she went with him.

I have been having troubles in phasing but atleast I could feel her she was there and left no chance in making her presence know but now its just all gone like it was never there.

I just want to snap something so badly preferably leech's pet aka isabitch swan soon to be wife of sullen culled.

Spirits curse them all.

-time skip[a month]-

If she calls another time , she will be a bloodsucker before her so called deadly wedding.

I mean seriously if you loved him so much just could you be with him.

I guess she is way too much dense even more than what I thought.

She can't even understand the fact that its either this or that , either she can have Jacob or her leech she can't have them both but guess what she is too dense to understand that .

She calls here everyday to check on jacob …come on its not like he lives here. God knows what makes here think that he'll come here if he was back and what makes her think that we'll tell her that if he was back ok maybe I see the point now only seth out of whole pack will tell her not even billy would .

-time skip[bella's wedding]-

Today's her wedding and mom's making me go there as she can't risk her son's life .oh come on mom its not like you aren't going there but still you have to make me come with you .

I don't even know how I will survive that torture. Oh! Great spirits help me and let me survive till jake's back so I can kill him in the worst way possible for being the reason behind this mess.

But one thing I like about today is that I am dressed to kill I am wearing a goddamned awesome dress for the wedding and I love it.

Its not like I am addicted to dressing up its just that even though guys treat me like one of the guys I am still a girl and like to feel beautiful and yes I am feeling good today and I don't know why , guess I like the idea of someone getting their love .

Oh dear lord I sound so bi-polar one moment hating sawn to next wishing her luck. Its just that I am not a bad person at heart its just I envied what she had but I guess I somewhat got over it.

Its her life who I am to interfere but if she messes with those I like to think as mine well bloodsucker or not she is dead.

"come back to us leah!" I hear my baby bro shout in my ear as I slap his hands away from my face.

Sometimes there younger siblings could be very much annoying.

"let's go kids , we'll have pick up billy on our way" mum says

"okay" seth says with so much excitement but I can only nod.

_Where are you jake, I am really getting worried now come back come back to us…._

**TBC…**

_**read and review...**_

_**m waiting...**_

_**xxxevexxx**_


	8. Chapter 8 facing demons

** Chapter – 8**

** Facing demons**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, IF I DID THINGS WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT.**

**{UNDERLINED ITALICS ARE JAKE'S THOUGHTS} **

**"where are you jake I am really getting worried now" **that was all it took for the wolf to stop doing whatever it was and move towards its home** .**

Its an old saying that 'home is where heart is' well it was well known who held the wolf's heart and mind you it was all 'bout wolf's heart the boy had no role in it what so ever.

The wolf desperately ran all the way back to his mate , all it took was a distress call of his mate from the core of her heart and the boy lost it.

He lost the battle he had been dragging so long.

The wolf reached his territory very soon after that , sooner than depicted because the boy thought better than to fight the wolf and gave into the wolf's will and together they went to find their mate.

Imagine their surprise when they saw where their quest led them TO THE CULLENS LIAR

Jacob's POV

The wolf has been restless ever since I took off , there is some emptiness inside of me first I thought it was all due the chaos that have happened in my life. But no it has to be something else.

For the first time the wolf MY WOLF is not co-operating like he could care less this bothers me.

I was fighting that usual inner battle when suddenly I don't know how to describe it but something went off in the wolf's mind he became even more rebel his protest to my decision was so strong that I gave up , After all he won't do what's bad for me. He is better than that.

I gave my co-operation and together we went back to the home but imagine my surprise when I saw where my legs brought me well more like paws n the wolf brought me, TO THE CULLENS'.

Why will he bring me here out of all places in the world and that too on THEIR Wedding.

I shift back as soon as I gather my thoughts , my pack sensed me and alerted the blood sucker .

HOW ; well that was beyond my imagination but soon I got well saw the answer to my question Seth was standing with Billy , Sue and Charlie but my eyes they wanted to see someone else and that some one being…

My train of thoughts was interrupted by Bella screaming my name and gliding over too me.

She hugged me for once I thought I can forget everything 'Thought' being the key word all I could think was of a tanned arm wrapped around me hugging me tightly never letting me go.

As the leech heard my thoughts he laughed out and all I could do was smirk _"Even though someone else occupies my thought right now , don't forget who held my heart longest."_

As soon as I scream these thoughts to the leech he sends me a smirk that simply says_ "__**Really"**_

_"Well u win leech she may not held it for the longest but she is still holding me n let me tell u something this dress really fits her"_

As soon as my thoughts hit him his smirk drops and he emits a growl and all I could say is "Shove it in your ass eddie stop being an overprotective mama bear"

At this bella tries to hit my chest well a futile attempt thanks to my reflexes and strength.

"Stop it u two, this is getting really old" she said.

"I am really glad that u came jake , I really thought u won't make it"

"Well I did , didn't I ?"

"Still u missed the wedding"

All I could think was _'IS SHE SERIOUS , CAN SHE BE ANYMORE STUPID'_but she continued

"Had you been just some moments late we would have left for our honeymoon"

At that statement my first thoughts were _'Well I take my world back as she can get even more stupid'_

"What's the use of it anyways its not like u can enjoy cause I hardly think letting someone suck off u is hardly enjoyable , painful for sure"

At this she snapped.

"Why can't I , I can and I will"

"WTF Are you serious he'll kill u"

She is even more insane than I thought if she is willing to that , plain crazy, all I could ask myself was_ 'How in the hell could have I fallen for her?' _

I could feel the wolf getting restless well the only good thing about all this is that now at last my wolf's co-operating with me again. But then something strange happens , I feel my wolf's anger but what shocks me too core is that he is angry at bella '_Well Real Smooth Mr. Wolfie Now U Care For Bella'_

All this time u think of a certain tan beauty but now all of a sudden u are angry at bella.

While I m buzy debating my inner self my pack has arrived and eddie has taken bella from my arms not that I care right now, though its strange how my wolf's willing to kill her now all of a sudden .

Just then a wind blows which carries with it the most intoxicating smell I have ever smell. A fragrance that's imprinted in my mind.

As I turn my head I catch a glimpse of her running away with a look of horror on her face and suddenly I can't control the rage. So this was why he was angry he knew long before I did that she was here it was the sole reason why he came here instead of stopping at la push because she was here.

All that went through my head was **_"WHAT HAVE I DONE ?"_** and I exploded running wildly towards the only home known to me.

Crying my silent tears and howling with grief in my sorrow to the night sky.

**TBC**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**xxEVExx**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY**

**WAS BUSY WITH MANY ASSIGNMENTS.**


	9. Chapter 9 Aftermath

** Chapter -9**

** Aftermath**

** A/N : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT CAUSE IF I DID IT WOULD HAVE BEEN DIFFERENT.**

** N I DO OWN THIS STORY SO DON'T TRY N COPY BUT THEN AGAIN I DON'T THINK ANYONE WILL SEEING AS ITS NOT THAT AWESOME BUT STILL ITS MY WORK SO I IS SUBJECTED TO THEIR OWN OPINION N NOW I THINK I SHOULD SHUT IT AS I CAN FEEL MYSELF STARTING TO RAMBLE SO TADA...**

** ENJOY READING N PLS DO REVIEW ... :-)**

**Leah's POV**

As I roam around freely I can't help but feel happy ,I don't know why but something feels good like something good is going to happen yet I can't get rid of that nagging thought that I better be careful.

My thoughts are then shifted to another track as I hear wolf whistles, well at least some good did come out of all this.

With this wedding or 'funeral' as I like to call it I have gotten some new admirers and a new friend which to everyone's shock is 'The Barbie Cullen' or Rosalie hale or as I prefer my new 'Bitching BFF'.

It may be Swan's wedding but looks like the Bitch duo have all the stage. Ha! take that Isabitch ...

As far as I am concerned everything is alright and jake's whereabouts are still not knows.

Ahhh this is frustrating.

While I m willowing in self pity Isabitch gets married to equally creepily annoying leech Edweird. The name really suits him cause most of the time he is weird , not only does he rapes ur mind but also has this habit of opting for a weird expression while doing so which by the way is always. So he has a weird face imprinted on his face forever.

As soon as they are announced man n wife they kiss n I feel a strange pang , it feels like my heart is contracting at the same time I feel it pull. What's this strange feeling n why am I feeling it now.

With all these thoughts brewing inside of me I suddenly feel lightheaded , well that was expected with all those thoughts I was sure to get either a headache or a dizzy spell.

As I shook my head to clear it of any thoughts I see the-soon-to-be-dead-bride moving fast towards something n her creepy mind rapist of a hubby following her like a lost puppy.. … How ironic?

As I watch them leave a strange emotion makes its way to me , one that I have become quite familiar with "envy" . I feel envious of their love, I feel envious of all the couples surrounding me even though they are bloodsuckers they have someone to keep them company for there forever n ever after. There is so much love in the air yet I feel lonely , even when I am surrounded by so many people.

Suddenly I feel suffocated as if someone is choking me, a strange sort of burning follow after. I feel like scratching my heart out as it feels so painful.

I race out of the area to get some fresh air n cool off , hoping for the pain to subside. As I move towards the exit , I suddenly feel pain but this one's different. It's good pain , u know like when u want to achieve somethin hurt facing the obstacles but yet u carry on cause u know that victory tastes so sweet.

I move towards the direction where it leads me n I am shocked to say the least. There in front of me stood Jacob Black in all his glory hugging Isabella Swan or should I say Cullen.

I feel as if the air has been knocked out of me. I want to leave but something stops, I don't know what or why?

I had to strain my ears to hear what they are saying when suddenly Swan shouts

"Why can't I , I can and I will"

What's going on is only thing that goes through my head.

"WTF Are you serious he'll kill u"

Well that was going to happen its not like he was unaware of the fact , it was the main reason he was against her marrying the bloodsucker.

I suddenly feel the urge to cry , its strange to me as the last time I cried was when I saw my fiancé cheating on me with my own cousin more like my sister. I didn't even cry when my father died , that time I felt as if my body has shut itself down n I was unable to do anything . I was so angry , I felt so betrayed n there was such an emotional turmoil inside of me that I was unable to process anything .

But now I felt as if I breaking inside as if someone was ripping me apart yet a small thread bound me stopping me from totally falling apart. It felt as if I was in dark with only a very tiny source of hope trying to hold onto it before I was totally consumed by it.

I felt too much at the same time I felt nothing, nothing at all totally blank. I felt empty inside. I felt hopeless , my wolf felt hopeless. She felt like dying and together our emotions were making it painful for me to stand and watch it all , so I did the only thing I was best at…. I ran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

***you thought it was gonna end there…. Nah not really…. Though I was going to but thought I couldn't help but write a wee bit more…***

I opted to run on my two legs rather than going four as I knew that nearly all the pack members were phased n I really didn't want them to know my thoughts , my pain.

Though I knew phasing would get me back faster I chose not to phase due to the whole mind link reason and another thing was now a days my wolf refused to cooperate while phasing. It was as if it did not want me to phase. Though I had no idea why it was so I was sure that my wolf did .

Another reason that I was unwilling to phase was ,I was so not going to ruin this expensive and beautiful dress.

Suddenly a very painful howl rang through the forest snapping me out of my thoughts. It was so painful that I felt its pain through it my wolf did too.

It wined n I started to feel restless. A series of thoughts passed me , none of them good. What if someone was hurt? Was it seth? No no no… it can't be and suddenly just like that I knew , I knew it was Jacob. At that moment all I wanted to do was to go to him n comfort him relieve him of his pain, I even took a step back towards it but before I could pursue my thoughts I stopped myself. He hurt me not only emotionally but mentally n physically too.

I shook my head tried to feel indifferent towards the situation so as to stop the self pity but wasn't successful so I went towards my destination that was first beach.

The beach was deserted as I knew it would be . I sat on the sand relishing the feeling of it beneath my bare feet as I saw the waves crashing. At that moment I felt at peace and came to a decision to go with the flow, to see where the life takes me instead of me trying hard for the first time in my life I stopped fighting and see where the flow takes me.

I stood up and went back to my place , feeling a strange happiness inside of me.

The ray of hope that I thought was going to leave me suddenly engulfed me in itself such that that I felt immense joy n pleasure.

A small smile made its way to my lips as enjoyed the feeling.

for the first time in a really long time I felt genuine happiness for something but what I don't know myself.

**A/N: I know its been a really long time but i was busy kinda still am with all those exams and projects but i'll try n complete it soon. So pls bare with me. But i promise one thing that i'll complete this story.**

**Read and review**

**pls **

**its u guys that keep me going**

**xoxo Eve xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10 Stake a Claim: Part I

**CHAPTER – 10**

** Stake a claim : part 1**

**Disclaimer****: Twilight doesn't belong to me, but this work does…. Don't try and steal it. Its purely a coincidence if anything matches… this work is mine, it a figmet of my imagination… praise it but don't steal it or there will be consequences…**

**A/N :**** The conversation is in italics with inverted commas while italics without them or with single inverted commas are jake's thoughts. **

**I hope you guys like it.**

**Please show your support…. Write reviews and comments, they are absolutely loved…**

**Jacob's POV**

It has been some time since Bella got married, to the leech; I have been feeling a pain inside of me, since that day. Though I know very well it's not because she got married or was willing to die but what it cost me.

No, her decision did not cost me my best friend but, **_my Leah_**_. Woah! Where did that thought come from? My Leah? Since when did she become mine? Though I wish she was._

I can't believe myself… after all that has happened, I seem to be fantasizing about Leah more and more with each passing day. But hey, what's wrong about fantasizing your _own wife._ I can't help the smirk that comes over. As a child it was my biggest dream, hell I even introduced leah as my future wife to everyone when I was a kid. I never thought my dream will come true, and I would really end up marrying **_The Leah Clearwater_**, though technically she is now _Black._ **_Leah Black_**, sounds good, doesn't it?

My lips curve as a small smile adorned my features at the thought that passed my mind. Even my wolf, who has giving me silent treatment since _the day_, gives a yip.

He's happy that's for sure. His behavior recently, is really disturbing me. He has been really moody now-a-days, especially the matters where Leah is concerned. He seems bit protective of her, but then again everyone in the pack is protective of her… even Paul , not that he'll ever tell her that.

It's just that, he is not protective of her like a brother. Hell! He shudders at that thought. This whole over-protectiveness is way too much possessive to be brotherly. It can't be…. _No no no Jake, don't let your mind take that turn, she not your other half; Had she been, you would have already imprinted on her._

**_Imprinting_**, that word sure leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. At one point in my life, I was so desperate to imprint but now I see it for what it really is. It is no boon to us, it's a curse… it takes away your already limited choices.

Its strange how everything can change in a blink of eye. One moment you are a carefree teen, the only thing you worry about is _how to ask her out? How to be popular? And many other stupid things. _**And **then suddenly everything changes, from a carefree teen you turn a hairy monster who until yesterday was just a fairytale.

And again it is in a blink of an eye you go from a single not caring shifter to a lovesick puppy, who is a lapdog to his imprint.

I refuse to be one of them, to be tied to someone I did not choose. In that moment I decide no matter what, I will fight the imprint. Even if the girl is decent and perfect for me, I won't let others make my decision anymore.

With a new determination, comes a hope… a hope of future with the one I want. And then and there I decide we need to talk.

Watch out, Leah! Cause I am coming and I won't stop until we talk it all out. I am done with this silent treatment, this cold behavior of your towards me. I deserve better, we both do. But for that to happen, we need to talk.

With my decision made and my mind set, I move towards my bathroom to take a fast shower and clean myself up. I get ready in a record time and check myself in mirror, well I look presentable enough.

As I was leaving my house, I heard someone talking. From the sound of it, it was dad and Charlie. Nothing new there, after bella got married, Charlie stays here more than he stays at his own house. He's practically living here. I sympathize with him, after so many years he got his daughter only for to leave him again.

But now it's forever, not that he knows that. As someone said, you can't get hurt by what you don't know. He's kept in dark, but then again it's for his own safety. It's all better this way.

I was about to leave when I caught a part of their conversation and curiosity got the best of me. I stood there eavesdropping on their conversation.

**_"They are saying it's dangerous for me to go near her. They won't let me see her Billy."_** Charlie said with desperate tone, he looked about to cry. I have never seen him so desperate in my whole life and that's saying something; If Charlie had anything, it was strong will power and he was stubborn as hell.

No wonder Bella's so thick minded, after all Like father, Like daughter. Just like how Leah is as courageous as harry if not more. _Leah! Oh! How can I forget_… well she can wait a few more minutes , this conversation seems important.

**_"Don't worry Charlie, everything will be alright. She'll be back to her normal self soon and see you too…"_**

**_"But…"_**

**_"No buts, Charlie… it's just a virus, it'll go away in no time… it won't kill her "_**

And just like that it was all clear in my mind. It was like, fog has been cleared out and now I can see properly. Bella! Oh god… What have you done bella?

I have to see her for myself, I can't just assume shit. I need to be sure before I do something wrong. And with those thoughts in my mind I jump onto my motorbike and kick it to start. It roars to life and thus gets my father's attention.

**_"JAKE…"_**

But at that moment I did not care. All other thoughts leave my mind as the only thought that remains is a picture of Bella, all cold and pale. A shudder pass through me and I can't help but pray to whoever is above there, to make all right_. 'Oh! holy spirits, Please help! Guide me/us to the right path.' _

As soon as the Cullen mansion comes in my view, I jump of the bike… not caring where it goes. I have better things to think about rather than that bloody bike.

I burst the Cullen's house, the only thought in my mind is to see Bella.

"_Jacob …"_

It's the pixie leech, she's bubbly but sometimes becomes overbearing.

_"WHERE IS SHE?"_

_"Follow me…"_

She leads me toward where Bella is, sitting on a couch though bags cover her eyes and she looks ill, _she's alive_. A sigh of relief leaves me as I see her alive her breathing, her eyes though have lost shine and seem dull but are still the same brown rather than ugly red.

"_Hey bells!"_ I greet her with a smile, I am sure my face shows the relief I felt as I greet her.

_"Hi, Jake…"_ and she stands up

As soon as she does that, all hell break loose. I can see it clearly, her protruding stomach … how? That's the only think that I could think of.

I guess my face said it all as Bella answered my thoughts.

_"I am Pregnant, we are having a baby."_

_"NO. that's no baby Bella, that's a devil spawn… it's no innocent being bella… it needs to die or it'll kill you, can't you see."_

_"Can't you see Jake, it my baby, my only chance it have one. It's a miracle and I won't let it go. I am having this baby and that's it…"_

As I move a step towards her, the blonde Barbie gets in my way.

_"Watch your step, mutt."_

_"Shut your trap, Blondie. If I remember correctly you hated her the most… so why this change of heart? "_

_"I won't let you hurt the child."_

_"OH! So this is the matter, you for your own selfish reasons are supporting all this insanity… you don't care one bit about bella, its all about the baby isn't it? Since you can't have one of your own, why not raise that spawn? After all chance of bella's survival look really low… don't they?"_

_"Enough! If you can't support me, I suggest you leave Jacob…"_ bella shouts and then sits back as a look of pain crosses over her face.

Anger engulfs me, I can feel the beast rising and I turn on my heel towards the forest, back to my land.

I howl alerting the pack. My thoughts scattered flash in my mind and the image of bella holding her pregnant belly is what comes frequently.

The pack is shocked, everyone has their own confused thoughts, their fear for the unknown. The pack mind is total chaos, everyone's shouting… so may thoughts at the same time, it's a headache.

**"STOP!"**

A loud voice rang through our mind, stopping each and everyone. The alpha has commanded, so the pack will follow.

_"What happened, Jake? Share everything clearly and briefly…"_

My memories fill the pack mind and everyone is silent, as they take the information. As soon as I fill them in, everyone has a remark for the situation.

The pack mind is filled with a lot of thoughts along the lines that it was impossible and how those dead creatures are able to procreate?

_"IT needs to die…"_ Sam's voice is eerily calm as he decides the fate of that spawn.

_"Yes it does, but it's in bella and if you go now to kill it, you'll have to kill bella first…"_ I reason.

Nobody utters a single word as understanding pass over ne.

_"She's going to die anyways…"_ Sam's voice is calm as ever but it sends chill through me.

_"NO, it's not fair, it's against our believes sam… "_

**"I am the alpha Jacob and you do as I say."** He commands, his voiced laced with the timber of alpha's voice. My wolf struggles, so do I. I try to fight the command and stand rather than submit.

"**No**" I shout as I stand to my full height which I notice is more than that of Sam's. **"Ephraim's Grandson was not meant to follow Levi's".**

**"I am a Alpha Sam, I was never meant to follow you… it was always my right and now I am ****_staking my claim…" _** I say as I turn and leave him there standing, stunned at the turn of events.

I can literally feel the pride rolling of my wolf, he seems free… better. Guess this was what he wanted or more like needed. He was an alpha and a alpha never gets commanded … he commands.

**That's all for now…**

**It was more or less a filler…**

**Next chapter is bigger and better… it's the turning point of the story…**

**I'll try and update regularly from now onwards within two or three days…**

**Keep supporting and loving this work…**

**thanks for being with me this far... follow the story and add it to your favorites..**

**GRAZIE... MY friends **

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**


	11. Chapter 11 Stake a Claim: Part II

** Chapter -11**

** Stake a Claim: Part 2**

**Disclaimer: ****Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**Copying this work comes with consequences, so I just don't try it. **

**A/N****: Bold-Italics within double inverted commas are piece of conversation, they may be within pack mind meaning conversation via thoughts or spoken ones. **

**Italics in single inverted commas are thoughts to oneself.**

**This story is unedited so errors are expected, though I try to minimize them they may still be present. Please do ignore them and if unable to do so, do tell me.**

**PLEASE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE TO THIS STORY. IF YOU LIKE IT, PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW VIA COMMENTS, REVIEWS, etc… **

**THEY ARE ALWAYS LOVED…**

**JACOB's POV**

As I ran away from the pack territory and towards the Cullen, I could still hear the other's howling. A sense of pride had engulfed me the moment I accepted my birthright. It felt like I was reborn, maybe I was. I could feel the change in each and every nerve and bone. The moment I accepted my fate, a lot changed. I could sense it, I could even feel it.

My sense of smell was better, my eyesight became even more keen, I could taste even the wind, I could hear even the chatter of ant, and my speed I was sure it rivaled that of Leah's…. Leah! Oh how can I forget about her, in all this ruckus I forgot to talk to her. What a fool I am!

Thoughts of Leah, bring pain to my already broken heart. Even my wolf feels pain at leaving her behind. He's happy that now he's the top dog, he was meant to be but… thoughts of leaving Leah behind bring pain to him. All he wants to do is turn around and bring her near him and keep her there forever.

I need to get a hold of myself, I can't let myself be so weak willed after all I am a _Alpha; But to whom? _I can't help but ask my subconscious the question. I let down the barriers, I had made upon my mind as I had ran away while breaking off from my now former pack.

A wave of silence greeted me which was very different experience. The pack was never silent, there was always something going on but now it was dead silent. Then the realization downed on me, I would never hear them; breaking off the ties with the pack meant neither I would be able to hear them nor would they be able to hear me. My heart contracted at that thought. I was alone now, all alone.

**_"Hey! Hey there's no need to be sad. And will you please slow down. I may be fast, but you are alpha… have some mercy on me."_**

As soon as I heard those thoughts, I halted in my step. I was shocked and the only thing I could think about was _'Someone followed me'_ But the real question was, Who?

**_"Hey Jake, that was so cool…"_**

**_"Seth!"_**

**_"Yes, that's my name."_**

**_"I Know that it's your name. What are you doing here? "_**

**_"Well for an Alpha, you sure ask stupid questions…"_**

**_"And for being Leah's brother, you sure are doing a good job… When did you turn into a male version of your sister, Seth?"_**

**_"Ha ha, very funny Jake" '_**_Sarcasm sure did suit these Clearwater's, guess it runs in the family '_

**_"Jokes apart Seth, what are you doing here?"_**

**_"I am doing, what you are doing… after all I am you pack mate, I'll do what my Alpha says and does. But in other words I am here to protect Bella and her kid… I don't agree with what Sam want to do, won't stand there and watch by as wrong is committed, not anymore."_** Seth ended his little speech with a determination but there was a sad tinge to his voice.

Jacob could understand Seth's feeling, he had been young when his sister, Leah went through hell and he was unable to protect her. Now he feels like it's his responsibility to protect Bella from Sam. But he did not understand the complexity and seriousness of the situation, this was not some bloody break up… it was a situation of life and death. Seth was way too young to be a part of this mess.

**_"Go Back, Seth."_**

**_"What! Are you out of your mind Jake, I can't go back" _**

**_"Yes you can and You will."_**

**_"Is it a command Alpha?"_**

I can't help the helpless look that came over me. These Clearwater siblings sure know how to press my buttons. He knows well, I won't command anyone, misusing the power I was bestowed upon is not like me.

**_"Seth…."_**

**_"Please Jake, let me stay. I'll help you. Don't they say the more the merrier."_** Seth said with such a innocent look in his eyes that Jacob's heart melted.

**_"Okay you can stay, But as soon as this problem is dealt with, you'll go back."_**

Seth thought about the condition and then nodded his head excitedly. Well the kid sure is a bubbly one. At times it's hard to see that he is Leah's brother, they are total opposites but blood do show it's color often.

**_"What do you think, should we name our pack? Seeing as they are now LaPush pack."_**

**_"There's no pack Seth. There's me and then there's you."_**

**_"Great idea, Jake. _****The BlackWater Pack****_, it sure does suit us."_** Looks like the kid chose to ignore what I first said, but the name sure is good one. I must give some credit to the kid, he sure has got brains just like his sister.

With that thought I decided, that I really do need to get over my Leah syndrome as it would do me no good. She's going to stand against me and if I keep thinking like this, I'll lose; Now that, I can't let happen. I take deep breathe, assemble my thoughts and bring my focus back.

**_"Let's go Seth. We should not waste time." _**And with that we go in the direction of Cullen's mansion.

As we near the house, I mentally explain everything hoping that Edward would hear and explain the situation. Wasting time for explaining the situation is no option right now.

As the house came in view, I order Seth to take a perimeter while go and check everything in. At the door I am again greeted by the pixie.

**_"Thank you, Jacob."_**

I just nod, acknowledging her statement. Everything still looks as I left in the morning. Everyone is at the same place.

**_"We need to be careful and more alert." _**I say and leave the house .

I shift joining Seth in protecting my enemies… what a irony!

**LEAH'S POV**

To say everyone was stunned by the turn of events, would be the understatement of the year. Nobody could believe that Jacob left.

I felt the hole in my heart widen. Him leaving has affected the whole pack. He has left a void in the pack as well as it's members.

I still can't accept the fact. We haven't talked since the Wedding, and now I regret it. My guilt and sorrow seems to consume me. He has left, _maybe I should follow him too, there's nothing left for me in this pack._ '_What about Seth?'_ my mind asks me as I think of ways to break off.

Then suddenly I stand still, '_how can I be so stupid?_' that's the only thing I could think of as I search for my brother. Where was he? He couldn't have left, no… I refuse to believe it. He couldn't leave me here. And how was I unable to notice him slip away? Well that question I guess I have an answer to. I was so busy wallowing after Jacob that I didn't even notice my brother, who moments ago stood near me had slipped off and gone with Jacob.

**_"Change of Plans, since we have lost element of surprise but still they'll be no match to us. Odds are in our favor. Beside Seven against One, doesn't stand a chance."_**

**_"I suggest you do a head count, Sammie boy cause you always were not good with numbers." _**I couldn't help the venom that laced my voice.

Sam growled at me, guess he didn't like being talked back by a wolf of lower rank much less a female. But still he did what I asked, not only Sam but other's too did it and the realization soon downed on them.

**_"Seth…"_** Sam growled unable to believe the fact. **_"No one and I mean it, No one will leave this pack or there will be consequences. The moment You step a foot outside of territory of this pack, you no longer will be accepted in this pack and reservation. You leave this land, you leave your family… so I suggest choose wisely. "_**

As he felt some the pack the waver in Quil and Embry's trust he gave out a command **_"NO one will leave the pack._**" And with that the choice was made for everyone. But I guess there was never a choice. Sam is too power hungry to let it slip by that easily.

I had enough of it all, I turned on my heel more like paw, ready to leave when Sam asked **_"Where are you going?"_**

I was very close to killing Sam myself and end it all. He sure did not know when to stop.

**_"Home"_** I snapped at him, though I wanted to scratch his face with my paw and give a hard blow to him and his ego.

I did not wait for any further interrogation and went in direction of my house. I could feel Sam at back of my mind. He was planning to follow me.

I acted fast and went inside, grabbed a pen and paper wrote a simple note for my mother and Billy, went in my room, got a pair of clothes put them in a duffel bag along with some of Seth's shorts and I found some for Jake too. I put the note on kitchen counter, grabbed some eatables added them in my duffel bag and ran as fast as my legs could take me.

The moment I ran I felt the change and knew it was safe to phase and that's what I did.

It was not long before I was in Cullen's territory, and then and only then I left a sigh of relief. It was over, I did it. I escaped. I phased back and let my nose guide me to my brother and my Alpha. '_I like the sound of it My Alpha.'_

**_"What are you doing here?"_** his voice has changed, if I liked it before I now loved it. It had turned even more huskier, if that was possible.

**_"What do you think?"_** I answered without turning.

**_"If they sent to here to retrieve us, then I suggest you leave … then again take Seth with you, But I am not coming back."_**

I heard a wolfish whine at his statement, must be Seth.

**_"I am no messenger Jacob. I want to be a part of your pack."_**

**_"But you are not wanted, Leah."_**

**_"Being Unwanted is not a new thing for me." _**I rebutted **_"And besides I can't go back now, either you take me in or I am on my own Jake. The choice is yours now. " _**I finished and presented to him my side.

**_"Why are you here, Leah? You hate Vampires and you hate Bella even more. So tell me what brings you here?"_**

**_"I may hate Leeches but I love my Brother more than anything. I will kill for him and I'll die for him to. And getting away from Sam is just an added bonus." _** I answered truthfully but still concealing the fact that him being there influenced my decision too. I can't give him satisfaction of winning, well not right not at least.

He looked confused as if thinking over my words with a frown itched to his face. It was then a series of howls was heard. Guess they found about me.

"_Slow pokes…"___I can't help but mutter it.

Jake let out a laugh and said **_"Welcome to the BlackWater pack" _**

**_"Seth…"_** I shook my head as I said my brother's name. It could only be his mind that can come up with such names.

**_"I know of their plan, so they won't attack anytime soon. Also now they are bit weaker now that they have lost another member &amp; with two unwilling to fight you and Cullen's with us, we sure have upper hand but still we need to be careful…"_**

Jacob just gave a nod and shifted, shredding the shorts he had on which I assume was the last piece of clothing he had. Seeing the horrified look on his face, I am sure I was absolutely right.

A snap of twig caught my attention and then my brother entered my sights laughing his heart out.

**_"And now you would have to ask Cullen's for help. And I think even they'll not be able to help you. After all look at you man, even Emmett's clothes won't fit you. "_**

**_"Nobody and I mean none of you two will ask for their helps, well not on my watch and when I can help it."_**

**_"Really Leah? And how are you going to do that? And when did you take Beta's position from me?"_**

**_"First of all, I never took your position from you kid. I am your sister, elder sister to be precise so I can surely talk some sense in you. And secondly, about the matter of taking help….. Guess what I brought with me? " _**I said as I waved the duffel bag I brought with me in front of those two.

**_"Something smells really good. What's it Leah?"_**

**_"Food obviously and yes clothes too." _**I said as I threw a pair of shorts towards Jacob who happy took them in his mouth and trotted towards the woods, to change back I guess.

**_"Someone always needs to be on watch. Let's decide a schedule fast and get to work. And where's the food you were talking bout Leah?" _**

**_"Here's the food." _**I said as I handed them the food which I brought with me. **_ "Now you two eat and rest, I'll guard the perimeter."_**

With that I turned and went to shift to do my work with a rare smile on my face.

After so much struggle, I have found where I belong, where my heart is and didn't someone one's say _'Home is Where the Heart Is…', I guess I am HOME now._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Thought it's over? Well I did too, but I couldn't help but add Jake's POV to Leah's arrival.)**

**JACOB'S POV**

She's here, she's really here… thank you so much spirits. I can't thank whoever is up there enough, for answering my prayers.

My Leah is here, with me in my pack. Now my Family is complete, my pack's complete. Though I still long for my friends , her being here filled a large portion of void that I felt as I broke my ties with everyone.

I wish for it all to end soon, and me to have my happily ever after. I am happy and so is my wolf. We as in my wolf and I have everything we need, a pack, food and company. What more could I ask for?

Though I still miss my blood family especially my father, I guess I can go on, I still have hope. I may have lost it once but it came back to me running _like literally_.

As I watch her go behind the tree, to change and shift I can't help the longing I feel.

I may have had her once, but God Damn it I Do not remember even a single thing. But as they say nothing happens without a cause, guess it to had some good behind it.

_'After all if you don't remember past memories, all you need to do is make new ones. Guess it's time we make some new memories, one's that both of us remember and never ever forget.'_

I can't help the smirk that crosses over me as I think of things I can do to her.

_'Get ready wifey… it's time to play. Your Alpha's ready …. You won't even know what hit you, all you do is beg for me.'_

**_And my dear friends, the chase has begun…. But the real question is 'who is going to win… me or you, my dear wife.' Can you stand against the alpha? Do you really have a chance? _**

**_I don't think so._**

**_BEWARE my dear, Your Alpha is here._**

**And this was it.**

**I hope you all love it.**

**Keep supporting and loving Return of SPIRITS…**

**It keeps me going…**

**please do review... **

**i really do need to know if you like it or not... but still it's your own wish.**

**XOXO**

**xxxEvaxxx**


	12. Chapter 12 The mate

** Chapter – 12**

** The mate…**

**Disclaimer:**** Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**A/N: ****This chapter is more or less a filler… so yeah!**

**_IMP : There is somewhat mature content in this chapter which is marked, so if you aren't interested you may skip it._**

**You may not find it good enough but atleast I tried, and that's saying something as I generally refrain from writing such things. That's for sure not my cup of tea.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**LEAH'S POV**

It was not long before we settled into a routine with me and Seth patrolling together while Jake rested, and him doing the same while we rested. It was strange how Jake refused to patrol with me, it was like he was doing it on purpose, just to see me cave in.

What he did not know is that, he messed with the wrong person. If he things he is stubborn then, he must know that I am queen of stubbornness.

Even though he acts all indifferent, I can always feel him watching me. His stare is one, that of a predator watching his prey. A normal person would find his behavior creepy but not me, In fact… it turns me on.

I guess this is how we are different from others, it's the nature's way of ensuring balance between both parts of ourselves. There are things that human is afraid of or simply repulsed by but on the other hand it attracts animals.

Just take example of _stalking, _humans are afraid of stalkers, they are scared of the chase while Animal, they enjoy it. It's what turns them on. While if talk about _needs and necessities, _human desire luxuries and is never satisfied while all animal needs is food, shelter(pack) and a mate.

We, in my opinion are link between the two. Though we were born human, our canine counter parts have always been a part of us and forever will be.

Now back to matter regarding Jacob, I am pretty sure something is cooking in that head of his. He's planning something, something very big. I only hope that everything will be alright.

**JACOB'S POV**

Ever since Leah joined, it feels my little pack is complete. I feel satisfied having everything I could need. I only wish everything turns out okay, and this mess to be solved out soon.

It's been quite some time since the day everything messed up. We have fallen into a routine with me avoiding Leah as much as I can.

From what I have learnt, the more you give attention to someone, the more they take you for granted; I learnt my lesson hard way, but at least I did learn it.

So, because of it I have decided to make her come to me, instead of me going to her. I guess I am done being the lapdog; I am a Alpha, it's high time I act like one. Real Alpha never summit, others submit to them.

Bella is getting worse with each passing day. Every day that goes by make her more and more pale and takes her even more close to her death.

I said from the very start the child is a demon, a demon who'll eat it's mother to come out and now I can see my words coming true.

She's unable to keep anything down in her stomach, meaning she is getting absolutely no nutrients or energy for that matter. Add on the fact her child is literally sucking her to keep itself alive. She's for sure dead meat.

At night time while I look out for threats and patrol, Seth sleeps with Bella giving her and her child much needed warmth as her body temperature to goes down with each passing day. While Seth spends his free time with Cullen's, his sister on other hand bluntly refuses for the same. She sleeps in the forest and avoids leeches at any cost; She eats raw meat and that's saying something as Leah hates Raw meat more than anything.

Even though I don't like the fact of her sleeping outdoors though I know she is very much capable of protecting herself, I let her be. She sleeps in wolf form which gives me some peace of mind.

In past few days I have discovered that side of Leah that had been unknown to all. There's one thing about Leah before Sam and even after him that remained the same, it was the fact that she had always been strong and knew well to hide her tears.

But in the little time we have been here, I have seen her tears and on more than one occasion. I had been so helpless when that lone tear escaped her, I was never good with tears.

I always knew Leah was one moody Bitch, but her mood swings now-a-days are quite scary. One moment she's happy and giddy, the very next moment she's ready to claw your face out.

I can't help the shudder that passes through me at the memories of her random mood swings come to my mind. That girl is one scary Bitch, but _she's my scary bitch._

I could never forget the way she reacted when Seth told her about his sleeping arrangement. She looked like a Grizzly whose food had been snatched, snarling and ready to pounce.

***FLASHBACK* **

_Seth and Leah had just finished patrolling and were reporting back. There had been no signs of LaPush Pack in our territory, though we knew they were very much there but they were not crossing our territory._

**_"Good Night Leah, Be careful Jake"_**_ said Seth, as he went in Direction of Cullen Mansion._

**_"What do you think you're doing, Seth?"_**_ Leah's voice was calm, deadly calm to be exact …_

**_"I am going to Sleep" _**

**_"That much I understood Seth. I am asking you, Why are you going towards Cullen's Mansion?"_**_ her voice still was very calm but never let it fool you, it was the calm before storm._

_"__**As I said before Leah I am going to sleep"**_

**_"In There"_**

**_"Yup! I am going to sleep with Bella."_**

**_"I am sorry, I Guess I heard you wrong…"_**_ Leah's face portrayed expression of disbelief. Mine face too would matched with her, had I not known prior to the conversation the reason behind Seth sleeping arrangement._

_Bella's temperature had been falling rapidly and they needed someone to keep her warm as Cullen's hadn't invested in Heater and bonfire was not an option. The wanted me to volunteer but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Had the opportunity come before some time, I would have been first to grab it but now, it felt like betraying a certain moody she-wolf. _

_So, it was decided that Seth would do it. Since asking Leah was not an option, she couldn't be trusted with Bella and everyone knew it that she'll die before stepping foot in the mansion. Seth was very eager to say yes, much to Esme's delight._

**_"You, you are going to sleep with HER?"_**_ she exclaimed with a finger pointed to her._

**_"NO, oh God not like that. She's cold and needs someone to keep her warm. Ewe Leah, now I need some mind Bleach, thanks a lot for the pictures."_**_ Seth's voice dripped with sarcasm._

**_"Why you?"_**

**_"You know what Leah, I'll not go in."_**_ and with that he turned towards me and said __**"You go keep her Warm, Jake. I'll patrol, I can do some more hours I guess. "**_

_As soon as those words were out of his mouth, Leah shouted __**"NO! You are not going in there, Jake."**_

_I could feel her wolf at surface. I couldn't help but smirk at her possessiveness. It was a huge turn on. I could see her slipping, though it was what I wanted , I stopped her. Her brother need not be the witness to it. _

**_"Why can't he go in there, sis?"_**

**_"Because…"_**_ Seth cocked his head as if telling her he was waiting…. __**"Because, you are exhausted and he has some duty towards you. And it's his duty to let his pack member have some rest. That's why."**_

**_"Really Leah?"_**

**_ "Will you stop with your non-sense Seth. If want to go in there so much, go before I lose my patience. "_**

_And with that Seth went in and Leah went back to the way she came, with me high on her heel. _

_-Somewhat mature content-_

_She came to halt near a stream and in blink of eye she punched a nearby tree, which fell as a result. I stood there stunned. Never in my wildest dream would have I thought, that she was capable of doing something like that. _

_It happened all of a sudden, one moment she stood there punching tree n all, and next she was in the stream… naked as the day she was born._

_Seeing her like that, my member came to live. It stood as an alert guard, ready to act. Leah dived in the water, as I got a glimpse of her round ass and toned legs before she was submerged inside the water. _

_It was not long before she came up, her hair were sticking to her frame, the water was clear yet the darkness prevented one to see. The water level was just above her chest valley, covering it yet providing a view. _

_Tiny droplets of water made their way from her hair to her lips, chin and fell in her valley and were lost. I couldn't help but envy the water droplet, wishing myself to be there in it's place. I wouldn't mind getting lost like it did._

_I was stroking myself, and she totally unaware of the pain she was causing me started moving towards me. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me and it got Leah's attention, by now she was out of the stream._

_She looked like a goddess, her skin exotic skin was shining in the moon light, the water dripping did also not help my case._

_My member was throbbing to be released and it was becoming more and more painful for me. Leah was looking in my eyes as she moved. It was really sensual and my mind had lost any sense to what was wrong what was right._

_All I could think in my moment was to have my way with her, then and there. Do hell with the game. I want her and I want her now._

_Her eyes were flickering between amber and chocolate brown indicate the debate she was having with her wolf._

_The moment she reached me they turned black with lust, someone truly said that '__**eyes are the passage to one's soul' **__ , I could see very well the desire she had for me, I am sure mine too reflected the same._

_I felt shock pass through me as her fingers graced over my bellybutton and then suddenly I felt my member springing to life at full force and strangely it did not feel like it was restricted, it felt… free._

_I felt a soft yet teasing stroke, which I sure as hell did not make, and the realization of the same makes me move my eyes towards it; the sight that I am presented with is heavenly. _

_Leah's softly stroking me, I don't even know when she got rid of my shorts, not like I care right now. She sure knows what she is doing, that thought bring unwanted memory of her and Sam which was really not appreciated by me._

_A growl escapes me, and a sudden urge to claim her comes over me. The urge I felt was so strong that I lose control over myself and settle my nose in crook of her neck, inhaling her heavenly scent while kissing the region around her collar bone. I didn't stop neither did I want to stop._

_I kiss and suck hard as she never loses the pace and keeps stroking me, making me even more hard, if that was possible. _

_I find a sensitive spot on her neck and suck really hard, hard enough to draw blood. As the I taste blood I my canines start ascend and dug a bit deeper, making her moan._

_Her moan does wonders to my body and I slam inside of he, In one go I am inside of her. It feels like I belong there. I keep thrusting until I hit the g-spot. She arches trying to take more of me inside, giving me better access. _

_When I felt her and myself reaching the pack, I bit harder into her skin and let the beast take over. With a final thrust inside of her, we both reached climax as I marked her as mine._

_We lay there snuggling each other and grazed at the night sky. _

_-End of mature content-_

_I turned my head toward Leah, to see her looking towards me already. I smiled feeling genuinely happy. Her eyes while grazing mine were filled with so many emotions, yet love dominated all._

**_ "I have to patrol, and you need to rest."_**

**_"Hmmm"_**_ I kissed her forehead softly and smiled at her response._

**_"_****Sleep tight and don't let the bugs bite… I'll be watching over you, my love…" **

_And with that I shifted ready to perform my duties as the alpha, to protect my pack and most importantly my mate._

***FLASHBACK OVER***

I can't help the smile that adorned my features, the turn of events were surely something I loved and enjoyed.

Finally, everything was turning good but I couldn't help the thought that **_there's always calm before the storm…_**

**Thank you all so much for your love and support….**

**It kept me going even when I felt like not writing anymore…**

**I myself am surprised by what I wrote… I never intended to have such content in this chapter but guess it just happened…**

**I am no expert in such things …. So, it was imagination and no realities… **

**If you don't like it…. I am sorry to say I can do nothing bout it… it's your opinion which you are entitled to have…**

**Love you all…**

**Please do comment and review ….**

**XOXO**

**xxxEvaxxx **


	13. Chapter 13 SETH!

**Chapter – 13**

**SETH…**

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**SETH'S POV (cause this guy deserves it.)**

A lot has happened in very short span of time for us. One day we were happy family, living in our own special bubble the next moment it was busted. It felt like it happened in a nanosecond, but in reality it was not. It took more than a nanosecond… to us it went in slow motion.

One moment dad and Leah were arguing next Leah started shaking and well, phased. And our little happy family was broken forever.

We were told strong emotions triggered our phasing, though gene had to be activated beforehand but strong emotions were always the reason.

For Leah it was anger, sadness and maybe even guilt that did it while for me it was pure shock and worry.

Many of the pack members hated being what they were. I on the other hand did not. Why? One will think. The answer was quite simple one; after Leah's breakup with Sam I promised myself to always protect her.

Leah can fight physical battles, even win easily … all alone. But, mental one's? Well they were altogether different stories.

She has suffered so much not physically but mentally and emotionally. She had been through hell and back, one could only take so much after they started cracking.

My sister was no weakling, she had always been a brother to me rather than a sister… and it was about time I acted on my responsibilities as her brother.

I won't deny the fact that I was annoyed because Leah was here, don't take me wrong… I was happy, but her stubbornness will do no good to her and us.

I know she's hiding many things from me. I have known her since the day I was born, I won't be joking if I say I know her better than I know myself. I can be wrong about myself but not her, never her.

She may try and hide whatever it was… but the question was, how long could she do it? One day or another she'll tell me. I'll know that's for sure.

**A/N****: First of all, very big thank you to all those who are reading this … **

**I know it was a very short chapter but don't worry, a big one is in making and will be updated tomorrow…**

**I have been busy with a very important exam… which was today and now that I am done…I feel so relieved…**

**Anyways, please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**xxxEVAxxx**


	14. Chapter 14 Little Brother's areannoying

**Chapter – 14**

**Little Brother's are sure as hell annoying!**

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**A/N****: MINOR SWEARING…**

**LEAH'S POV **

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _That was the only thing that was going through my head at that time.

How can I be so stupid as to let my hormones get the best of me. I don't even want to know what I was thinking when I decided to let the things happen, that have.

I am not saying I am ashamed or something, but… I just don't know what to feel about what happened between both of us that night.

As a result of what has conspired in the dead of night, a awkward silence always hung over us.

It was same as before, yet totally different. While before it was somewhat playful silence, like the one you keep while you think of a plan when playing a game; but now, it was awkward and uncomfortable one.

I wish for the situation to be different, yet couldn't bring myself to despise it. I loved each and every moment of that night. Thinking about it always brought smile to my face.

Now I understood the reason why some people left after doing the deed. It was easy to ignore the talk then do it.

Pondering over brought a sudden realization to me, of why some relationships never worked out even, why many people out there preferred to have one night stand rather than a stable relationship.

Humans are complicated creatures. Even though our psychological behavior is studied and all, it's not easy to predict what a human can do, even if you are a telepath… and that's saying something.

Different people behave differently in same situation and it's well known fact. But one thing is commonly observed among humans, it is the fact that we like to guard ourselves after suffering or getting hurt.

We can express and connect ourselves to our partner physically and are even highly compatible, but when it comes to emotional connection… we guard ourselves.

This is what leads to downfall of any relationship.

People say _sometimes words are not enough_, but what they need to know is _sometimes words are what is needed._

Even when we express ourselves physically everyday, It wouldn't hurt one to express themselves via words once in a while.

I felt hypocrite, thinking these thoughts yet not acting upon them. Here, I was lecturing the world about their inability to express their feelings, while too did the same things.

It's truly said that_ it's easy taking a cowards way out rather than courageous._

The awkwardness between the two of us is so thick, that the dumbbell Cullen "Emmett" to picked it up. According to Mr. Dumbbell we have 'sexual tension' between us, which we need to get out of our system. Oh! He didn't even know that acting upon that tension is the reason behind all this shit.

That conceited bastard even suggested positions… like, Ewww! Yuck! … Emmett is a very sick, hardheaded, stupid, dumbjerk.

But one thing is for sure...We need to talk, and that too soon.

**_"Leah!"_**

I see my brother coming in my direction.

**_"What do you want Seth?"_**

**_"Are you alright?"_**

I give him a look that simply says _'Really, that's what you want to know?'_

**_"You are hiding something…"_**

His reply was more of a statement rather than a question.

**_"What makes you think so?"_**

He gives me the same look that I gave him some moments ago**_, _**_he sure is my brother__**. **_A comfortable silence hung over us.

**"I have been having problems while phasing…**" I tell him, my voice monotone.

His expression said it all, there was no need of words for me to understand what he wanted to ask.

**_"Since When? "_**

**_"Before the newborn battle…"_**

He has surprise written all over his face.

**_"How? Why? I mean how could you not tell something so much important to me… why, Leah… why?"_**

**_"I thought it was stress and my unwillingness to accept the fact that was making it difficult for me to phase. But… it's not Seth… I have accepted this fate, but still I am having problems and now it's even more difficult."_**

**_"Come on, get up."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Let's get you checked up, we are lucky we have a doctor at arm's length who specializes in supernatural."_**

As soon as those worlds left Seth, my grouchy mood kicked in…

**_"NO! There's no way in the hell I am going to let that Dr. Cullen or any leech for that matter near me. I refuse to let him near me."_**

**_"But Leah… What about your condition?"_**

**_"What condition?"_**

A new voice has entered our conversation, belonging to none other than our great Alpha, Jacob Black himself.

**_"What condition are you talking about Seth? What's wrong with you Leah?"_**

**_"Everything's alright Jake, Seth is trying to act all brotherly overprotective…"_**

**_"Why do I feel like you're lying to me? You do know that I can very well command you…"_**

**_"Oh please do try that 'My Alpha'"_**

**_"Leah…"_**

****I loved how my name rolled out of his tongue... I couldn't help myself and said…

**_"Jake…"_**

We were in a trance when,

**_"She's unable to phase…" _**Seth really had to butt in at that moment, Little brother's are sure as hell annoying.

**_"WHAT!"_**

**_"It's no biggie…" _**I tried sounding confident, but my voice betrayed me. Frankly the difficulty in phasing was something that bothered me least, it was the silence between us that was making me gloomy**_._**

**_"It's no biggie… IT'S NO BIGGIE! Really Leah? You are having problems, and you didn't care enough to share… what do you think we were going to do if we knew? Make fun of you? We not five Leah, and this is a serious matter… I can't believe you hid something so much important from me… "_**

Okay I get it he cared but his rant was making me angry and let me tell you angry Leah is not pretty, in fact… even I didn't like that side of me as, I generally snap and speak before thinking at those times and that's what I exactly did.

**_"Stop Reacting as if I hid from you the fact,_** '**_That I am pregnant with your baby!' "_**

It was the words Seth uttered next that had both of us in state of shock and panic as we looked at each other in disbelief…

**_"Are you?"_**

**This is it… Chapter 14 to you my friend!**

**Major cliffhanger at the very end…**

**A/N****: I am sorry as the chapter is not very big but I really don't feel like writing, god know why?**

**I am trying my best to write more and more and hopefully my will would return to me..**

**Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**

**A special thanks to the guest reviewer,brankel1,SFpris,lytebrytehybrid88... i hope this was good enough for you... and i hope it cleared some doubts ...**


	15. Chapter 15 You're Mine, I'm Yours

**Chapter – 15**

** You're Mine, I'm Your…**

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**LEAH'S POV **

Silence fell among us after the innocent question asked by Seth; but was the answer, So innocent? That was a real question to us.

**_"Don't be stupid Seth, you know that I am infertile. I can't have baby."_**

**_"Are you sure?"_**

**_"What kind of stupid question is that, Seth?"_**

**_"A very genuine one, Leah…"_**

**_"Your genuine question is giving me headache Seth."_**

**_"Stop beating around the bush Leah, and tell me if you are pregnant or not."_**

**_"Seth stop with those ridiculous accusations."_**

**_"It's about time you speak Truth, tell me one thing, if you don't want to answer my previous question."_**

I nodded my head, as a signal for him to ask whatever it was that he wanted to ask. I'll answer any question except that of pregnancy and such, if it meant to take Seth off my back.

After phasing pregnancy and all related topics have become a sour subject to me. Seth today, with his questionnaire was not helping the case.

I do love my brother but today I wanted nothing more than beat him to pulp and bury his sorry ass.

**_"Are you Virgin?"_**

**_"WHAT!"_**

I couldn't believe it… I mean how Can he, my little brother, ask me such a question? My face portrayed absolute horror, and that's exactly what I felt.

The talk that generally parents have with their kids, here was my brother, younger one to be precise asking for it.

**_ "Okay Seth, that's enough for now. It must be a stomach bug, after all with all that raw meat what can you expect?" _**

Well, Mr. Alpha, at last decided to make his presence known. His voice though not giving an Alpha command, was still commanding.

As he spoke Seth's question repeated in my mind and a sudden though hit me, _Seth spoke that in front of Jake, he heard the whole conversation.._

Now this was more than horrifying, While arguing with Seth I kind of forgot that Jake was present here and now I regret my absence of mind.

I know Jake will not let this Topic go, after all he's stubborn as a mule, if not more.

It was that one sentence that changed it all. All my reserves, thoughts and advices that I wanted myself to follow I could feel them breaking. All I wanted to do in that moment was to hide in a corner and be invisible.

I wished for earth to swallow me as Jake said… **_"Leah, we need to talk."_**

**JACOB'S POV**

As Seth said 'ARE YOU?' , a fuse went of in my mind. I couldn't help but ask myself the same question. I wanted to know the answer. I was desperate.

My wolf felt elated at the thought of her pregnancy. He wanted a pup, he loved protecting, it was his own duty. But protecting your own flesh and blood and caring for it, brought a sense and feel of pride.

At that moment my heart desired a child, to call me dad, to rely on me. I wanted someone who'll always look upon me and love me.

In that moment, I forget all the realities and envisioned my little family with my kids, living in a hose by the beach. It was secluded area, but perfect for us. I could already see myself smitten my baby girl who oddly looked like Leah.

That thought brought me back to reality. I was so engrossed thinking about my future, my kids that I forgot the current situation.

The argument between the Clearwater siblings was getting heated. I could see Leah fuming, she has had enough. I knew if I didn't intervene soon, then something would happen which they'll both regret.

I was about to speak when Seth asked **_"Are you Virgin?" _**

**_"WHAT!" _**Leah's reaction was instantaneous. Her expression was full of horror.

Before they speak anything else, or do something I spoke…

**_"Okay Seth, that's enough for now. It must be a stomach bug, after all with all that raw meat what can you expect?" _**

As if hearing my voice was some sort of alarm, Leah alerted. She looked at me and then if was possible, her expression become even more horrid.

I too was somewhat in state of shock. I mean, come on… from when does little siblings question their elder sibling's virginity. It was almost like asking your parents, "Have you had S**?" .

His question gave rise to a question of my own whose answer I was afraid to get. But it needed to be answered, so I did the only thing and uttered those words … **_"Leah, we need to talk." _**

Seth has left us alone and according to me, it was about the time we faced the much ignored topic.

**_"Jacob…"_**

**_ "Leah…."_**

We spoke together.

**_"You go first Jake, after all it was you, who asked and had the need to talk."_**

**_"Stop speaking as if you aren't bothered by it."_**

**_"Yes of course I'll be bothered by it, after all it's my infertility, my fault, right?"_**

She was not just angry but broken. Knowing the fact that you can never have a child, the uncertainty, it must have killed her every time. I felt guilty.

It must have showed on my face because the next moment, her walls were up and eyes guarded as she said…

**_"Say, whatever it was, that you wanted to. I don't have whole day."_**

**_"Leah… I… I wanted to ask you…"_**

**_"What?" _**She snapped.

**_"Were you a Virgin?"_**

She was fuming yet there was another emotion there, that I was unable to name. She turned to leave. I grabbed her wrist and slammed into the nearby tree.

Her back hit the tree and I trapped her between myself and the tree. There was no way she was leaving, before she answered me.

I am her Alpha, not some low rank wolf on whom she can boss around. She needs to learn how to respect her Alpha if she wants the same.

She started struggling to get out of my hold as I held her hands behind her back with one of my own. My other hand was on the tree. I felt generous, so I left the distance of an inch between us.

**_"Leave me Jacob. Let me go."_**

**_"Not until you answer my question."_**

**_"I don't want to."_**

**_"I didn't give you choice Leah."_**

She simply looked at me, daring me.

**_"Don't test my patience, Leah. I guess you do know that I don't have much of it."_**

**_"Stop abusing me Jake."_**

**_"This… You call this abuse. I'll show you abuse Leah, I'll show you abuse…"_**

And with that my patience went down the drain. I kissed her and sucked her face like there was no tomorrow.

She called me abuser then I'll show her what kind of Abuser I was. I took her then and there against the tree.

It was raw emotions and anger that consumed me and that was what she got.

She played with me thought of me as a pawn, guess she forgot who the alpha was.

I took her to peek that she could have never experienced, and then I stopped … She came out of the haze, begging for release… while I smirked.

I guess she forgot, I never played fair. If I want something real badly, then I'll have it… by hook or by crook.

She messed with wrong Alpha this time.

**_"Please Alpha"_** her voice, her begging sounded like music to me.

But I was not about to give her what she wants, until and unless she gives me what I want… my answers.

**_"Answer me first Leah."_**

She was in dilemma, but I could see the win nearby. I have cornered her and there was no way out around me.

**_"Yes"_** she answered in a meek voice.

**_"Yes, WHAT?"_** I growled, enjoying it very much.

**_"I lost my virginity to you."_** She growled out loudly in annoyance.

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, I felt elated… I was her first as she was mine. This information made me very happy, I was on cloud nine.

I felt my member becoming even more alive at the admission, which caused a moan out of Leah.

Suddenly everything came crashing down on me as I realized what I have done. How can I do this, I felt dirty for how I had acted some moments ago.

I guess Leah noticed the change in my behavior as she said, **_"Are you going to do it, or do I have to find someone else?"_**

As soon as those words were out of her mouth, I slammed her back and went inside of her quite brutally.

**_"No One, I mean like No one can touch you other than me. Remember that always Leah."_**

She smirked as she finally got what she wanted.

**THIRD PERSON's POV**

Both of them lay cuddled up to each other, relishing the feel of each other.

**_"We never really talked…" _**Leah said, as she played with Jacob's hair. It was soothing the young Alpha and he was smiling as he answered her.

**_"Well we did…"_**

**_"NO we did not…"_**

**_"We can talk now, if you want." _**The Alpha answered his Female. His statement was more of a submission as he didn't want for the moment between them to end, which it will, if he argued**_._**

**_"Not now, we'll talk later but there is one thing that I want to ask, right now."_**

**_"And what it is?"_**

**_"What are we Jake?"_**

Her question held so many emotions.

He answered her with four mere words that left no space for arguments. His answer was more of a declaration and a promise.

**_"You're mine , I'm yours." _**

**That was ALL chapter 15… hurray we have made it this far…**

**This one was quite big one... i hope you all like it...**

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**

**A very special thanks to all reviewers and those who follow this story and have added it as favorites... thank you all so much...**


	16. Chapter 16 Am I Really?

**Chapter – 16**

** Am I really?**

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**LEAH'S POV **

**_ "You're mine , I'm yours." _**

With those words, Jacob sealed our fate. But I couldn't help the nagging, that I felt inside of me.

It's just reality of my life, that when everything looks good…. The storm comes, taking away my happiness with it.

What we shared was amazing… I … I don't have enough words to express what I felt.

But I couldn't help but hope for impossible. Seth's questions have instilled hope within me, well more like desires.

Calling those thoughts of mine hope won't be correct, as I do know it's practically impossible for a menopausal woman to have babies.

I feel like crying. While I am over the moon because of Jacob's words, I can't help but let the lone tear escape at the thought of being unable to conceive.

I feel like crying for not only myself but Jacob too, how can I deprive him the joys of being a father?

Well we can adopt, but would it be okay ? for we live in a world of supernatural and how can our child survive as a normal being.

The child may feel left out, either because of the fact he is normal _if we tell him the truth_, or because we hide things from him.

Either case, it won't be good.

How can I be so selfish? But then again I know Jacob _will_ imprint, and that too soon. I have this feeling.

And besides A King always needs a queen and a Alpha always needs his mate.

If we think about logically and practically, it's always the Alpha who mates first. Sam too was the first one to imprint, then Jared _his then beta_. The pack follows a Hierarchy, from Alpha to Omega.

It won't surprise me if Jacob imprints, it's only inevitable… it'll happen and I know my heart that has been shattered earlier will now _reduce to dust_.

You can mend broken pieces, but that's not the case with dust… it fades away leaving you with nothing but emptiness.

I know that is what going to happen but this time_, I feel like being reckless_. I want to do this knowing the risks.

I don't want to regret it tomorrow, that I never gave it a chance._ I will cry after the fall, but not for the reason I never took the chance. _

It's better to take the chance and regret rather that thinking over **_what ifs?_**

One thing that is bothering me the most is…. _My difficulty over phasing_. I am unable to understand the reason behind it, and I really want to know.

I know what They suggested was right, I should see Dr. Cullen But… I just can't. I am not comfortable with it and would never be.

**_"Hey!"_**

I turn around as I hear that perfect voice.

**_"What are you doing here, in these parts of the woods?"_** I ask.

**_"I could ask you the same thing, you know."_**

**_"Well you can, but since I was the first one to ask, it's only fair that I get to know the answer first."_**

**_"Life is never fair Leah…"_**

**_"You're telling me that. Wouldn't I know it, Barbie."_**

**_"Of course, you do… Now do tell me, What is it that's bothering you?" _**

**_"You know how the saying goes? When a lady says nothing, it surely means something."_**

**_"Good thing, I am no lady…. I am a Bitch, Am I not?"_**

**_"Stop with all that nonsense and tell me what I want to know!"_**

There's a brief pause, before either of us uttered any word.

**_"I am having problems while shifting."_**

**_"Problems, as in..."_**

**_"Problems, as in I have hard time, trying to shift, it's like my body is not accepting it. Every time I shift, it feels as if I am being ripped apart, just like how it felt at the time of first shift. It's quite painful, to tell you the truth. "_**

I can't believe after all I speak of I am confiding in a leech, but doesn't matter as she is my only friend. At this time, I think I need someone who is a female, Jake and Seth may care but they'll never know what it is to be like a female.

It feels good to have a girl friend to talk to.

**_"That's not the only thing that's bothering you… Is it?"_**

**_"You sure, you're not a mind reader, Barbie."_**

She laughs at my statement.

**_"Yes I am sure. It doesn't require for someone to be a mind reader to know about what's going in someone's mind… if you are observant enough. And besides I guess I can say I know you… well somewhat at least."_**

**_"I told Seth about it, he said I could be Pregnant."_**

**_"And that's the real problem, isn't it?"_**

I just nod my head, not really trusting my words or voice.

**_"I can't have Baby Rose, and it hurts knowing that fact. Want to know what hurts even more?"_**

Rosalie simply gives me a look, that asks me to continue…

**_"Bella never wanted a child, and here she is. While on the other hand, I would kill to have a kid of my own but I'll never get the chance. I really envy her, she had everything she wanted and even more, served to her on a silver platter… while we struggle for a single ounce of happiness."_**

**_"Don't be so pessimistic Leah."_**

**_"I am not being Pessimistic, I am just stating facts."_**

**_"What made Seth think, that you could be Pregnant?"_**

**_"Are you trying to change the topic?"_**

**_"What if I am?"_**

**_"Well if you are, then I must tell you that you are succeeding."_**

And with that laughter filled the air. Though it died down all to soon.

**_"I don't know, maybe my behavior and health…."_**

**_"You do know, that Carlisle is a doctor…. Right?"_**

**_"Of course I do, but let's not forget I am not going inside of that house…. Like never."_**

**_"He can come out to check you…"_**

**_"I don't want him to check me…. I am perfectly fine."_**

**_"You know what? I have a idea…"_**

**_"And what this brilliant idea of your is?"_**

**_"Just wait for some moments…"_**

And with that, the blond beauty zoomed and came back before one could say, ELEPHANT.

She hands out a packet to Leah, who looks at her totally confused.

**_"What's in it?"_**

**_"See for yourself."_**

As Leah opens the packet and takes out the content in it, a shocked gasp leaves her.

**_"What are you playing at Rosalie?" _**

**_"I am not playing anything Leah."_**

**_"Then what is the meaning of this?"_**

**_"You really want me to answer that…"_**

**_"Why have you brought this to me, and why do you even have it? It's not like anyone of you would need it?"_**

**_"Well Bella did need and besides it's none of your concern why we had it ?…. "_**

Leah looks towards Rosalie unsurely, not knowing what to do, Really?

**_"Don't waste time and take it, so that we can at least rule out the possibility…."_**

Leah stood still like a statue, not moving a bit….

**_"Oh! For God's sake, pee on that stick already…"_**

Leah came out of whatever trance She was in, and did whatever was instructed ….

**_"What is it? Positive or Negative?"_**

**_Rosalie looked really excited as, She asked Leah for the results._**

**_Sadness crossed Leah's Features and as tears starts falling out. Rosalie noticing her distress, calms down and asks again, in turn receives a question …._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Am I Really?"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"What?" _**Rosalie asks.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Pregnant …"_** Leah says as she shows the results to Rosalie.

**That was ALL about chapter 16… **

**Sorry for the late update… I went to 'Jodhpur' and hence was unable to write…**

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**XxxEVAxxx**

**A very special thanks to all my reviewers, thank you all for your support.**

**I hope this one answers your questions at least somewhat lytebrytehybrid88, you'll have answer to your question in the next chapter, that's for sure...**

**Again very big thank you too all...*blows kisses***


	17. Chapter 17 Baby Bash!

**Chapter – 17**

** Baby Bash!**

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**LEAH'S POV **

**_ "Pregnant…." _**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A deadly silence accompanied my question, as Rosalie looks at me in disbelief. I have hard time understanding the reason behind it.

Was it because I was not brave enough to see the Results? Or was it because of the Result?

**_"I am waiting here, Rose."_**

The next word she said rendered me speechless.

**_"Who's the father?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

The shocking revelation left me paralyzed. I could understand everything, I could hear Rosalie speaking but I was unable to move or respond in any sort of way.

I was elated but I was scared too.

**_"These tests only have 95% accuracy… "_**

I heard Rosalie say that; but I knew very well, I was not a part of those five percent…

After what felt like years but was only some mere minutes, I got a hold over my senses.

**_"Leah…."_**

**_"I don't feel like talking anymore."_** And with that I got up, leaving the blond vampire all alone.

My feet led me back to the stream, where I and Jacob once share a passionate night.

I sat at the edge and glanced at the clear water, I could see my reflection quite clearly in the water. I lifted my top up and lifted my hand to rest it on my abdomen, it was a bit protruding. How have I not noticed before was beyond my thinking.

I ran my hand in circular motion, over my abdomen. I was having a hard time believing the fact that a little living being was in there.

A small smile took over features as the thought of someone, who'll totally depend on me, entered my thoughts.

I felt happy, at peace with myself. Even After all I have said and thought, Spirits presented me with this miracle. I have created a little being, _but not alone_.

.

.

.

As that thought entered my train of thoughts, horror set in. This was not just my child but Jacob's too, no matter how much I wish to take the sole claim, I can't.

How am I supposed to tell him, _that he's going to be a father_…. that too, _of my child. _So many questions come to my mind…_ How will he react? Will he accept the child? _But most importantly … _WHAT IF HE IMPRINTS?_

I refuse for my child to come second. I may have suffered that fate but my child will not. I won't let that happen. My child deserves being first priority. _And he or she will get what it deserves. _

And with set in my mind, I come to decision of what I am going to do.

I have never been patient one, and my impatience always backfired on me. So, this time I'll be patient and wait until the time is right.

If Jacob is meant for me, If his destiny is connected with mine, then we'll be together but if not then he'll imprint and that too, soon.

.

.

.

.

May spirits do what is best for us…

For the first time in my life, I left everything upon them and strangely … _I felt relived_.

**SETH's POV**

Life had turned out to be such a roller coaster ride ever since I phased. Not a single moment is simple or normal for that matter.

While our life turned out to be a carnival ride, my sister's life became more like a soap opera.

So many twists and turn, and the moment you believe it's going to be happy ending a new problem comes.

It's like life doesn't want to give her a break. She had been hurt so many times that now all that remains is a shell of what my sister actually was.

She had so many dreams and desires, but she was brutally robbed of them.

Unlike what others may think my sister actually loves kids and wanted a dozen of her own. She always had a strong maternal instinct; to her I was never just her brother but her baby brother. She always loved me as a mother would love her child.

How can spirits be so cruel, as to take away her single chance of happiness?

Nobody knows why we imprint; many think that it is to continue our bloodline and to make them strong. If it was so why would Sam imprint on Emily, who doesn't have any ounce of Quileute blood in her veins.

She's a Makah, and related to my mother by marriage but she doesn't share the blood of even a weak bloodline.

Even Kim, Jared's imprint though pureblood is still not of a strong bloodline.

Among all, it is Leah and the Black twins that have strongest bloodline, they are of Alpha blood. Wouldn't it make sense for them to be mated to wolves but no it's not so.

I won't deny that at times I thought Jake would imprint on Leah. Seeing as Rachel and Rebecca are his sister, it only made sense… for Alpha to be with the strongest female of the tribe.

I was actually exited for it, for someone imprinting on Leah meant … her moving on from the heart break.

But no, not only does no one imprint's on her… her life takes turn for worse. I wish for things to be different than they are right now.

According to me, imprinting is not about stronger offspring but compatibility. Animals are very simple creatures, they have very basic needs. All they need is a pack, food and mate, and they'll be happy.

Our inner beasts are no different; they too desire what a normal wolf desires in wilderness.

We have pack, plenty of food but with time our beasts needs a companion; it is then that one imprints.

In school I had once done a project on wolves and their lifestyle. I was very excited back then and had researched over my facts with so much enthusiasm. I even linked it with our tribe's history… making me doubt, believe that we imprint to make our line stronger.

_One thing I learned from that project was, it was generally the Alpha pair that mated first… and in more than half of the packs it was seen that __**only the Alpha pair mated, and only the Alpha Female bore pups.**_

It was this fact only that had urged me to ask Leah that stupid question. It may seem stupid now, but then it was not. At that moment I freaked, Leah was only female wolf and that too with Alpha blood…

Her symptoms too, matched that of a pregnant female… So, I asked her if she was pregnant.

My sister had been a Virgin; she promised that she'll give it to her husband only… for she'll only marry someone if she was sure. She didn't want any regrets later.

Even after knowing all this I still asked her… After all it's better to take precautions before, than suffer later.

My question did cause Ruckus, and I am thankful to Jake for sending me away when he did.

But still I can't help but think that something is going on between those two.

How they behave around each other is not normal, well for them it's not; there's always a awkwardness between them, and to tell you the truth its very strange.

There's something that they both know but aren't revealing. What is it? I guess I'll have to find out.

I have always been the patient one between myself and Leah but, I guess Patience will bear me no fruit this time.

This time I'll have to find the answers myself, instead of waiting upon them to come to me.

.

.

.

I don't know what you both are hiding, but I'll make sure it won't be hidden any longer.

_Merely concealing facts is not lying, but it actually takes more effort than lying does. You can lie for all you want but you can't hide anymore._

**This was the chapter 17… What a Revelation?... though most of you all have already predicted it…**

**a huge round of applause for you all…. **

**So Sorry… for the late update, I was sick… a bad case of food poisoning… **

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**XxxEVAxxx**

**P.S. A very big Thanks to all my reviewers and those who follow it and have added it as favorite ... A very special thanks to brankel1, lytebrytehybrid88, guest reviewer... and everyone else...**

**love ya all... **

**thanks again...**


	18. Chapter 18 Here comes the spawn!

**Chapter – 18**

** Here comes the Spawn, I mean Renesme! **

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**JACOB's POV**

So much have happened in such a small time…. that I have hard time wrapping my head around the facts.

There's something wrong with both the Clearwater siblings. I can tell they are hiding something. Leah's acting so strange.

I thought everything was all good with us but I guess it's not so. I really thought after all that has happened we'll finally get our happily ever after… but now it looks like Leah is backing out.

I have also seen the strange looks that Seth keeps passing us, it's like there's something he knows or has doubt about. I have a feeling that he has somehow found about mine and Leah's relationship.

But then again I don't know if calling _it _a relationship will be right.

I am so confused, and that Clearwater duo is so not helping the case.

Bella's condition too, is degrading more and more with each passing day. Though she's is somewhat better since she started drinking blood…. _which happened to be my idea_.

I remember the day when I suggested it quite well.

**_*Flashback*_**

_I came in the Cullen's Mansion, to check upon Bella as I do everyday. She looked pale as ever. It really pains me to see her so miserable._

_I can't even imagine the pain she's going through._

_I really don't understand how she can be so ignorant towards herself. The leech always hurts her. _

_First he comes in her live, makes her addicted to him and then leaves her all of a sudden….Making her a former shell of herself. Just when she was getting over him, he comes back…. begging for his place back. And now his monster of baby is killing her._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_She is having trouble keeping food down. I know that pregnant women are hormonal and have trouble keeping food down sometimes…. But Bella's case is different. _

_It's not her that's rejecting the food, it's that spawn of her…. that's preparing to kill it's mother._

_Not only is that monster sucking her alive, it's also not letting Bella replenish nutrients._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_As I enter I see yet another episode of 'Upcoming Bella's Death'…. She was puking her guts out._

**_"You know your monster will only be satisfied by blood…" _**

**_"It's a baby Jake not a monster."_**

_I shrugged not really caring._

**_"I guess you are right… that's actually a great idea." _**_The leech says as he helps Bella sit more comfortably._

**_"What?" _**_I am really confused, this Leech is surely the weirdest creature I have ever come across. Couldn't have Bella found herself someone less weird?_

_He gives me a look, after having heard my thoughts….. as he answered._

**_"The baby needs blood, and if Bella drinks blood it may be helpful in satisfying fetus's hunger…. Also we can give her food with blood…. maybe she'll be able to keep it down then." _**

_ To say the truth, It was quite logical but I was in no mood to see what was to happen. So I left._

_There's was no way in hell I'll see Bella drink blood if I can help it._

**_*Flashback Over* _**

.

.

.

It actually worked. Bella was able to keep food down and her health became somewhat better… but still she looked half dead.

I think she's going to pop the monster out soon ….. more like the monster is ready to rip her womb.

I have this weird feeling since morning, something is going to happen today…. And I can bet it'll be no good.

I step inside the Cullen's house to check on Bella…. I find her standing near the couch she's usually resting on, her leech not far from her. She's holding a cup in her hand…. presumably filled with some poor Bambi's blood.

As soon as she notices me, She passes me a weak yet cheerful smile and said **_"Hey Jake!"_**

I can't help the smile that comes over as she addresses me… someone is happy today.

But it doesn't take much time for my smile to turn into a frown. It happened so fast, yet to me it seemed to be in slow motion.

One minute Bella's smiling at me, next minute she's writhing in pain.

The cup she was holding fell from her hand spilling its contents…. And soon Bella followed but Leech was quick to grab her and went flying towards the room prepared for her.

I quickly went outside and called for Seth, he came a moment later. I informed him of the situation and asked him to be on alert and also to inform his sister.

I went back quickly to where Bella was.

Doctor Cullen was trying to get the monster out. Natural birth was something that was not possible, since … nothing was natural in that situation. The thing itself was unnatural…. How can it have natural birth?

.

.

Nothing seemed to work as Carlisle tried to get the thing out… it seemed that the child has made Bella womb rock hard.

It was then Edward suggested to use Supernatural tool instead of normal ones… I really was not paying attention.

How can I? when my best friend was counting her last breathes on her death bed.

Suddenly a cry was heard and the spawn was out… I was disgusted as I saw adoration on Bella's face. It was beyond my understanding, how she managed to show love to the monster that'll be responsible for her death.

**_"It's a girl…"_** Edward said as he placed it in Bella's awaiting arms. All I can think is, _they are wasting time… she'll die soon If they don't act fast. _

**_"Renesme Carlie Cullen"_** were the words Bella whispered, just before her eyes closed and her heart stopped.

It was like a wakeup call to Edward who was in a daze before that.

He acted fast, handed over the monster to his family members before coming to aid his wife. He injected venom in her heart and tried everything in vain…. But I knew it was all futile ….

.

.

.

Because …. Bella was long gone.

Rage filled me as the thought crossed me. I saw red, as I marched towards the room where the Devil spawn was.

It killed my best friend and now I'll kill it.

It was no child, it was a monster and there's no place for such monster's here…. They deserve hell, and that's where it will be going.

I soon found the room with spawn, blondie was in there too. I busted the door open. Blondie's back was facing me and hearing the door bust open she turned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everything stilled as I took in the scene in front of me, I was mesmerized to say the least.

I was stunned to silence and paralyzed as Bella's sweet brown eyes stared back into mine, I couldn't snap my gaze off it.

I saw my future flash before my eyes, my future that was intervened with that of hers'.

It was all too much for me and unable to handle, I landed on my knees.

.

.

.

.

Blondie looked confused as she took protective stance… I wouldn't blame her, wasn't I here to kill her.

But now the mere thought repulsed me… how could I have ever thought of bringing harm to her?

It was not because of her eyes or her similarities with Bella that made me guilty of my thoughts…..

But,

.

.

.

It was the fact that she was **_My Imprint,_** that did it.

_Life is quite unpredictable, you may plan it for all you want but you never know what's in store for you._

**First of all, I am so sorry for the late update….. There was some problem with the network, Making it impossible for me to update….**

**This was the chapter 18… It was about the time that it happened…**

**I bet none of you would have guessed it…**

**And many of you have doubts but don't worry upcoming chapters hold all the needed answers…**

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**

**P.S. A very special thanks you to all those who read it, have followed it and have added it to favorites. Also, a very big thanks to all the reviewers... you guys keep me motivated... **


	19. Chapter 19 Cry of Heart!

**Chapter – 19**

** Cry of heart!**

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**LEAH's POV**

We as in Seth and me were running around the perimeter, Bella was soon going to pop out her spawn if Jacob was to be believed.

Seth's head was running with various sorts of scenarios, which were all about how this will affect all of our futures. I don't know what will happen in future but one thing that I was damn sure about was, a hell lot of struggle was insured for me, I can feel it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt it in my bones, everything surrounding me was suddenly very eerie; the wind slapped around the tree branches as if whispering about the strange happening …. It was all to strange and suddenly it hit me, _Bella has given birth._

**_"Seth…."_** I called for my brother through our mind link.

**_"You feel it too, don't you, Leah?" _**

**_"It's only rational to think that La Push Pack too would have felt it. They'll come here soon! Be on alert Seth, let's not take any chances…. You patrol around the porch area while I'll guard the backside."_**

**_"When did Jake made you Beta, Sis?" _**Seth asked teasing

**_"Obviously when you did not notice! Now get back to work. I don't accept laziness little brother."_**

**_"I'm going! I'm going!" _**Seth said as he trotted back.

It was not long after that, that I heard commotion. _They are here! _With that thought in my mind I prepared myself to fight in the battle….. Unfortunately that was not what I should have prepared myself for.

.

.

.

.

.

The front yard of Cullen's looked nothing less than a battlefield; my mind took me back to the newborn battle.

Some of the Cullen's were here fighting, while some were missing and the reason for the same quite obvious. Rosalie too was nowhere to be seen along with Edward and Doctor Cullen; But it was not their absence that bothered me, it was the absence of a certain Alpha.

From the corner of my eye I saw my brother attacking and that was what snapped me out of my thoughts and got me ready for action….. But before I could act, A blur of russet came out of Cullen's Front gate and charged at the Black Wolf otherwise known as Sam.

_Jacob was here!_

And suddenly everyone stilled, well more like everyone from Sam's pack stilled. They gathered around their alpha in a V formation, growling yet not leaving their ranks.

It was obvious Sam had ordered for them to stop; but my question was, '_Why?'_

My question was all too soon answered by Edward **_"Jacob has imprinted on my daughter, and it's not acceptable for a wolf to hurt or kill other's wolf's imprint."_**

.

.

.

And with that my world stopped. I felt my heart constricting, I was in pain and it felt worse than death.

I lost control over my senses and was thankful that everyone was so engrossed over Jacob's Imprint to notice me.

**Third Person POV**

Leah was thankful that nobody noticed her pain, but what she didn't know was that somebody did. Somebody cared enough that even amidst all the chaos, they were able to notice her pain and grief.

They saw all that went through her mind and her heart, their heart clenched at her sight and the pain that she had bottled inside of her.

They saw her deepest, darkest secrets and the one's she was desperately trying to hide…. To say they were shocked would surely be an understatement!

**I am so sorry for the wait….. my laptop's charger was burnt and I was unable to write…**

**But guess what I got a new one, and am ready with some awesome chapters….**

**I am sure you guys might be thinking who it was?! Do tell me who you think it was…. Anyways coming onto important matters I know it was a short chapter but don't worry you'll get another update soon and hopefully much bigger than this one! **

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**


	20. Chapter 20 You are not alone!

**Chapter – 20**

**You are not alone!**

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different.**

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****.**

**LEAH's POV**

I could see the moments we shared flash before me, us playing together, him following me around, us hugging, sharing innocent kisses, making promises to one another, us married and finally our future… my baby, our baby.

I could imagine a little raven haired girl running around chasing a little russet pup that is oddly familiar to that of Jacob's.

I could feel happiness following within myself at the image and I am filled with even more joy as I watch _Him_ enter the scene holding a baby girl with raven hair and eyes identical to mine, he's laughing and playing around with our children.

Suddenly the sun is blocked by clouds and thunder starts crashing my little dream as the girl he held changed her form …. In a split second, the raven haired child that was oddly similar to me turned into a brunette that oddly resembled Isabella… and that sacred me.

I never wanted my kids to be his second priority but now….. What am I supposed to do now?

_This is too much for me_ ….. and with that I run, I run as fast as I can and until I can't anymore.

The moon was ready to set off when I stopped; it was not the lack of strength that made me stop…. No, it was actually a wolf nearly slamming into me that did.

I stopped in my tracks to avoid the impact, so as not to hurt the little beings growing inside of me.

**_"_****_Leah…."_**

**_"_****_Why are you here now? Why did you follow me?"_**

**_"_****_That's not important Leah, What's important is the secret that you are hiding!"_**

Words are struck in my throat refusing to come out.

**_"_****_When were you planning to tell me or were you ready to take a cowards way out? With you running off like that I take it you were choosing the second option."_**

I was dumbstruck, only question in my mind was _HOW?_

**_"_****_Next time try blocking your thoughts first!"_**

He answered my unasked question.

**_"_****_Answer me Leah!"_**

**_"_****_I'm sorry"_** that's the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

**_"_****_What are you sorry for?"_**

**_"_****_For keeping it a secret…."_**

**_"_****_It really doesn't matter to me if you keep a secret or not, what matters is if you trust me enough!"_**

**_"_****_I trust you, I really do!"_**

**_"_****_Then why was it that you did not tell me anything Leah? So, much happened…. You went through so much but never once did you tell me or even give me a little hint…. You know I could of helped you."_**

**_"_****_I know…. But…."_**

**_"_****_But what, Leah? But What?"_**

I could not speak anything because I was left with no words, his anger shocked me.

**_"_****_Just answer my question Leah, were you even planning on telling anyone about the kid or not?"_**

**_"_****_I don't know!"_**

**_"_****_What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know?"_**

**_"_****_I am sorry okay! I didn't even know if this was possible! I was sacred…."_**

His expression softened at my answer.

**_"_****_What were you scared of?"_**

**_"_****_Of them coming second….."_**

His expression is one of pain, I could tell that my answer was not what he expected.

**_"_****_Leah… Oh god Leah!"_** and he shifted so did I.

He came near me and hugged me. I started crying, which was a shock as I hardly cry.

**_"_****_Shhh…. It's going to be Okay…"_**

**_"_****_No it's not, My fears proved to be true…. I knew it'll happen and guess what? It did…."_** My voice was raspy and shaky but my words were firm.

**_"_****_What makes you think that Leah? What makes you think they'll come second?"_**

**_"_****_Isn't imprinting enough of a reason?"_**

**_"_****_No, it's not!"_**

**_"_****_What? Have you lost your mind? Now I am sure you were really dropped on head as a child!"_**

**_"_****_Are you sure it was me? Or was it you? Cause you're acting more like a crack head than me!"_**

**_"_****_What did you call me!?"_**

**_"_****_Crack head! Crack head! Crack head!"_**

He starts teasing me as he starts running and I chase after him.

**_"_****_You are so gonna get it! How dare you?... Do you really think you can run from me? Have you forgotten, who's the fastest wolf in history?"_**

**_"_****_And have you forgotten who I share genes with? Cause if you have let me remind you…." He refutes but never once slowing down._**

_Damn he's gotten fast! Or maybe it's you who's becoming slow!_

So I do the only thing that I can think of to stop him, I stop and fall down , quite dramatically if I say so myself. Well it doesn't matter as it gets his attention and he starts running towards me.

**_"_****_Leah…"_**he says worriedly as he holds my head.

**_"_****_Got you! "_** I say as I smack his head.

**_"_****_Oh god Leah, You scared me to death!"_**

I can't stop myself from laughing out loud. I catch him watching me with a weird expression.

**_"_****_What?" _**I ask

He just shakes his head and dismisses me, Wrong move mister!

**_"_****_You better tell me or…"_**

**_"_****_Or what?..."_**

**_"… _****_you know I never make empty threats!"_**

**_"_****_Well you haven't even made a threat!"_**

**_"_****_Shut up! And tell me What's the reason behind that weird expression?"_**

**_"_****_What weird expression?"_**

**_"_****_The one you had just now… when I was laughing."_**

**_"_****_Oh that! …. Well you look really pretty when you laugh and been a really long time since I saw you laugh so freely."_**

An awkward silence hung upon us after his statement.

**_"_****_You should laugh more! Loosen up and live a bit Leah!"_**

**_"_****_Everything is over, I am left with nothing!"_**

**_"_****_You're wrong Leah… You have me! I love you…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"_****_I love you too …. Little brother."_**

**So here's your Chapter 20! Cheers to those who guessed it right!**

**Do share your views with me!**

**Next chapter is going to be a great revelation…. Be with me for it!**

**"****PRECAP : A secret is revealed, a decision is made and many lives change. For they were meant to be together they will be together"**

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

**Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**


	21. Chapter 21 Not a secret Anymore!

**Chapter – 20**

** Not a secret anymore! **

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**Previously on Return Of Spirits…**

**_"Everything is over, I am left with nothing!"_**

**_"You're wrong Leah… You have me! I love you…"_**

**_..._**

**_"I love you too …. Little brother"_**

**~LEAH's POV~**

To know that there is someone that has your back is a great feeling. I am happy that I have someone who's with me on each and every step that I take.

I never knew when my brother grew up so much. Was I that selfish, that I was not even able to see my baby brother grow up?

It feels better now that I am no longer holding so many secrets. It's good to share your secrets with someone once in a while.

My heart feels better knowing I am not alone in all this, that I have someone; So what if it's not Jacob? It shouldn't matter, Right? ….

.

.

.

.

It has been some time since the Spawn was born. Bella is now a Vampire, who on the first day of her transformation attacked _my brother… My Brother!_

I was ready to show the bitch her place, Had Jacob not intervened I would have snapped her neck off her body!

It's strange how even after all she did, Jacob protects her. It literally burns me down the core how protective Jacob is of her, his so called best friend…. yet hardly cares about his _Wife, who he claimed as His_.

_Was I a play thing to him too? Am I that easy? _

**_"Stop doubting yourself!"_**

'Woah! My inner voice is quite strong mentally'

**_"Your inner voice is strong physically too!"_**

_'Why is my inner voice of that a male when I am clearly not one!' _

**_"Leah!"_**

**_"What the…. Seth! What are you doing here!"_**

**_"It's forest Leah, not your personal room! I can come here whenever I please and even without any reason… which is not the case as I do have a reason!"_**

**_"You do now you could have easily stated that so called reason instead of all the shit you vomited right now!"_**

**_"Oh so now I am talking shit! What about when you were thinking of running away with the junior chief inside of you? Wasn't that shit of thought?"_**

**_"Hush, Seth! Don't be so loud what if anyone hears you?"_**

**_"Well it seems to me that you have forgotten a very important thing Leah…"_**

**_"And what that might be?"_**

**_"Well, for one we are surrounded by supernatural with super senses, so even if we whisper they'll be able to hear us quite clearly if I might add…. And also let's not forget the fact that one of them could read minds, so even if we don't speak of it they may know!"_**

**_"Well thank you for the information, Captain Obvious…. But we are at enough distance for them to not hear us!" _**I smirk at my own reply…. _Got you baby bro!_

Seth himself starts smirking, which wavers mine**_. _**_What is he thinking? _

**_"Well if they are not here than why should I control my pitch?" _**he's still smirking, he's so cooking something evil!

**_"You never know Seth!"_**

**_"Seriously Leah …. Stop being like that!"_**

**_"Like what?"_**

He just keeps looking at me with an expression that says 'Hopeless' with a capital H. Deciding that this conversation is going nowhere I ask for the reason he came here, again.

**_"Well you see…."_**

**_"I see what? Seth…"_**

**_"Ummm…."_**

**_"Stop mumbling and speak clearly!"_**

**_"I told mum!"_**

**_"What did you say?"_**

**_"I…."_**

**_"I very well heard what you said, what I meant was… well you know what I mean!"_**

**_"Leah, she was going to find out sooner or later!"_**

**_"So you decided what it was going to be… Sooner or later? Who gave you the right Seth?"_**

**_"Leah…."_**

**_"Don't Leah me!"_**

**_"Just listen to me and calm your breathe, it's not good for the baby!"_**

**_"That's my baby and I know quite well what's good for them and what's not?" _**since I didn't know the gender of baby I decided to call the baby 'them' rather than referring the baby as 'it'.****

**_"Well to me it didn't seem so."_**

**_"Stop speaking Seth!" _**I was boiling in anger, and Seth's voice was making me more and more angry with each passing second!

I controlled my breathing, took some long breathes to calm myself. I closed my eyes while doing so, and when I felt calm enough to see Seth staring at me strangely.

**_"What?"_**

He shook his head and said **_"Nothing!"_**

I could have carried on that topic for more but I knew it was going to be of no use. So I didn't give it much thought and asked him something that bothered me since he told me that Ma knew!

**_"What did she say?"_**

A smile covered his face and he was back to his jolly self.

**_"Well firstly she accused me of joking and playing prank on her. She said how I can be so emotionless as to joke about something of that magnitude and she…"_**

**_"I asked how did she take the news? Not what you conversed about!"_**

**_"Well I was only telling you her reaction!"_**

**_"I never thought you were that much dumb baby brother!"_**

**_"Whatever!"_**

**_"Come on, Seth tell me what was her reaction!"_**

**_"Well… After getting her to believe that it is all true, she was ecstatic… she was ready to come here and meet you at that moment. She was literally on Cloud Nine!"_**

A sigh of relief leaves me as I hear that Ma's happy. But my happiness does not last much long as I see Seth acting nervous…

**_"What is it, Seth? No more surprises now! I know there's more to the story so do tell!" _**

**_"Umm… You see I may have told her that Jacob is the father and then she may have squealed and phoned Billy telling him the good news that they were going to be Grandparents together…."_**

**_"What!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"And they may be coming to see you most probably in an hour!" _**And with that he ran away leaving me stunned and unable to move!

_**'Oh! Spirits why do you hate me so much!'**_

**So here's your Chapter 21!**

**Do share your views with me!**

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**

**For those who were confused about last chapter…. Yes! It was Seth… and he's so going to play a major role in this work that is something I can assure you all!**

**One more thing that I'll like to share with you all is this a Jacob/Leah fanfic and no one I mean like no one is going to come between them.**


	22. Chapter 22 Alpha's Don't!

**Chapter – 22**

** Alpha's Don't! **

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**LEAH's POV**

I was still trying to get over the fact that mom knows when Seth told me that Billy too knew! That little shit! It's good thing he ran away before I could react, cause had he been here right know… I would have killed him, _Little brother or not!_

First he told mom that I am expecting but that was not enough for him; he had to tell her that they are Jacob's!

And that's when the panic set in. Oh Spirits! How am I to deal with them; How am I supposed to face them?

_Wait a minute_! That little….. he never told me where am I supposed to meet them. Maybe I can skip it all, I can go hide until they go back! Oh hell! What am I thinking, that is so not going to work.

I have to face them and I guess I will.

After all I am not at fault here, actually nobody is.

I take a deep breath and gather my thoughts while closing my eyes. As I open my eyes back, I am much more calm and collected and all set to face what's to come or more like who's to come!

.

.

.

.

.

It would have been an hour or so since all that happened when I smelled some familiar scents coming my way.

I stood up from my previously sitting position in the meadow kind of place by the creek that comes in neutral territory. This is the place I thought would be perfect as I know they would not like to go to Cullen's place especially Billy.

**_"Mom, Billy…"_** I greet them with a nod while glaring at my Brother who smiled way too innocently, hiding behind our mother. **_"Stop using mom as shield, Seth."_**

Mom turned head to stare at her son as if to ask him '_what was he doing and why?'_

After a minute or two she turned her questioning gaze towards me, her eyes asking a altogether different question from me.

Involuntarily my hands move towards my little bump, I have kind of developed a habit of stroking and lightly massaging my bump whenever I am nervous, stressed or simply one can say highly emotional.

The moment did not go unnoticed by my mother and as soon as she did, she came running towards me engulfing me in her warm embrace.

**_"Oh! My sweet Baby! Why didn't you tell me?"_**

**_"Mama…."_**

**_"Leah, Baby why didn't you tell me?"_**

**_ "Ma, believe me I wanted to but…."_**

**_"But what?..."_**

**_"I didn't know how to… I guess I was scared…"_**

**_"What were you scared of honey?"_**

**_"Of …. Failing them…." _**I said as I looked straight in eyes of Billy, my eyes conveying the message my words could not.

A heavy silence followed my statement. Mom looked at me with sad eyes and so did Seth, but it was Billy that caught my attention… he looked conflicted, confused and nothing like the strong, collected Chief that he was supposed to be.

It also came to my attention then only that he hadn't uttered a single word since he arrived.

Minutes passed but no one dared to utter a single word or move a muscle.

**_"Did he mark you?"_** Billy voice was strong and like a sharp knife it pierced the silence.

**_"What?"_**

**_"Did he Mark you?" _**he repeated his question again but looking at my still confused face he asked…**_ " Tell me everything from the very start."_**

Blood rushed to my cheeks, as I heard his question… how was I supposed to tell him everything when I myself hardly knew anything.

**_"Umm… you see…. "_**

**_"I never took you for someone to beat around the bush Leah" Billy spoke._**

**_"Well you see, Um… I don't actually know much…"_**

**_"What do you mean? How can you not know?"_**

**_"…"_** Seeing my unresponsive self my mother chimed **_"Just tell us what you know, how it started or any hint…. And Don't stress yourself."_**

**_"Me and Jacob were on patrol, somehow the Topic of Bella and Sam sprang up and we both reacted harshly next thing I know we are both fighting. At some point I ended up on top of, something changed within him at that time, his eyes were flickering different shade and his whole demeanor changed. He bit me and taking me by surprise he exchanged our position. We shifted back and I hardly remember anything after that….. "_**

**_"Interesting…" _**Billy said

I looked at him quite annoyed by his remark but didn't say anything. Strangely enough Seth did.

**_"I thought so too."_** Billy looked at him and they shared a look like they knew something.

**_"It's great knowing you two have devised some kind of theory, now would you two be kind enough to share with others…" _**The sarcastic voice sure enough belonged to a 'Clearwater' to be precise Sue Clearwater aka Mom. _Well guess sarcasm runs in our genes_.

She kept her unflinching gaze at the two male in the clearly, who were clearly uncomfortable …. Whether it was because of her glare or unwillingness to share the fact, I don't know.

**_"I am waiting"_** One thing to know about Sue Clearwater is that, that woman is stubborn. If you call me a hard headed stubborn bitch, then remember for a matter of fact that's my mother.

**_"Sue, let us be sure first. We don't want to go on a wild goose chase….."_**

**_"Billy….."_**

**_"Please Sue. Leah, what happened after that?"_**

**_"I really don't know Billy, It's like I was not in control of myself like someone else took over myself."_** As I said that both Billy's and Seth's eyes popped out**_. "I don't know how we ended up in Vegas neither do I know what prompted us to marry each other ….." _**As soon as those words left my mouth it was my mother's turn to be shocked.

I looked towards Seth, who had a frown etched on his face and then Billy who was equally as shocked as my mother if not more…. _Guess after all there was something that Seth didn't tell them._

_Well the Cat's out of bag now or should I say wolf?_

**_"You two got married!?"_** Both mom and Billy asked in sync.

Rather than answering to them I showed them may ring and the tattoo underneath.

**_"So, let me get this straight… you two got married and now you are having his baby_**!" My dear mom, always gets straight to the point.

**_"Well, Yes!"_**

**_"You remember Billy, that one time when Jacob asked for her hand in marriage from Harry? You know what he said later? ... he said he would be delighted to have Jacob as his son. He always wanted for them to be together." _**Billy had a sad smile on his face, while tears flowed out of my mother's eyes as she smiled remembering past memories.

**_"Sarah always loved Leah like her own daughter. When these two exclaimed that day that they'll get married, the first thing that left her mouth was 'I wish for the same'…. "_**

I couldn't help the tears that escaped me as those memories filled my head…. Everything was so simple and everyone was so happy! I miss those Days! I miss my father, I miss Aunt Sarah!

**_"Okay everyone enough with the waterworks …. We have something important to discuss_**!" It was Seth who put an end to our pity party.

**_"What's there to discuss Seth. We got married, I got pregnant …. And he imprinted. End of the story."_**

**_"No Leah! Why don't you understand?"_**

**_ "What's there to understand?"_**

**_"Billy please tell her!"_** Seth claimed, quite frustrated.

**_ "Yes Billy please do tell me, what is it that my hard head is unable to comprehend?"_**

**_"Leah, my child …. I hope you know Wolves mate for life"_**

**_"Of course I know that Billy!"_**

**_"When Sue told me you were pregnant with Jacob's child I was shocked… for Jacob imprinted on Bella's daughter and if what she told me was true, It would have been impossible. While arriving here Seth shared with me his own views, which were quite similar to mine. He too had same doubts and we came to a conclusion that maybe he never marked you but now…."_**

**_"Now what Billy…"_**

**_"It's clear Leah that his wolf marked you…."_**

**_"Then how come he imprinted?"_** that was from my mother who was quite stunned by all the discoveries.

**_"That is what is mystery to us!"_** exclaimed my little brother, whose knowledge was not so little.

A thought that had stared nagging me ever since they unveiled their doubts came to me and I decided to address it.

**_"What about his human side?"_**

**_"What do you mean Leah?"_** said Billy

**_"You said that his wolf marked mine but what about his Human side? Could it possible that it's human side that induced the imprint?"_**

**_"Leah I think you forgot a detail…"_** I looked at Seth, in a way asking him to continue.

**_"It's the wolf that makes them imprint not the human."_**

**_"So you mean to tell me that they are faking the imprint?"_**

**_"Maybe, maybe not…. We don't know Leah…."_**

**_"I don't think he's faking the imprint" _**I share my opinion with them.

**_"What makes you think that?" _**Billy asked

**_"I saw his memories….. the moment he imprinted on the spawn. You can't imagine your future like that and neither can you fake such memories."_**

Seth and Billy seemed to be deep in thoughts after my statement.

**_"You do have a point Leah. But still he marked you first, wolves mate for life and remain loyal to that mate… it's impossible that he chose a mate."_**

**_"You guys are all thinking about his imprint never once did you think that the marking could have been fake…" _**I exclaim**_._**

**_"It could have been but that kid is not….." _**that line shut me up.

**_"So what now?" _**I ask

**_"Well I am going to search old records to see how we can solve this matter…. And thank you so much Leah…. "_**

**_"For what Billy…."_**

**_"For being my Daughter, maybe not by blood but by heart"_**

**_"Oh Billy, I love you"_**

**_"Love you too, my child."_**

**_"I guess I'll take my leave to, Take care of yourself and my grandchild Leah. I think I'll help Billy search records…."_**

**_"Bye Mom, See you soon. Love ya!"_**

**_"Love you too baby"_**

And with that mom left with Billy, leaving me alone with Seth, who followed their suit leaving me soon after that but not before uttering those words that left me gob smacked ….

.

…

…..

….

…..

…

.

**_"Wolves may Imprint Leah, But Alphas never"_**

**So here's your Chapter 22! Phew a big chapter at last!**

**Do share your views with me!**

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**

**P.S.: You all must now be thinking that the imprint was fake but let me tell you before hand, it's not that easy…. Just wait for a update or two…. For the secret of this imprinting will be out soon!**

**_Thank you so much for remaining with me… All of your support is what keeps me going…. I really can't thank you all enough!_**


	23. Chapter 23 Oh Spirits!

**Chapter – 23**

** Oh Spirits! **

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**LEAH's POV**

**_"Wolves may Imprint Leah, But Alphas never"_**

It stunned me, It was as if I have lost control of my mind…. It was unable to process the simple statement and as it did, it went into frenzy.

What scared me more was how confident he was! It was not the statement but his confidence on it being genuine truth that made me still.

A hope started building inside of me, for if what Seth said was true then maybe I still have a chance, We still have a chance.

But I still can't help but be insecure. Insecurity is one think that has never bothered me before shifting but now it's always surrounding me. It has engulfed me within it like a blanket engulfing a child on a winter night.

A thought came to my mind and I can't help but ponder over it…. _How come Seth was so sure?_ And most importantly….. _How did he, come to know 'Bout it?_

The more I thought about it, the more I got confused …. There were so many questions in my mind, all their answers were nowhere in my sight.

I couldn't take anymore and my knees gave up, making me collapse on the lush forest floor.

**_"Oh spirits please help, for I now have lost my will…. Please guide me, show me the right path."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**JACOB's POV**

It's been some time since I imprinted on Nessie. Life's quite complicated if you ask me, I mean imprinting on Bella's daughter, now that's something you'll call complicated.

I now know what Quil meant when he said he's feeling for Claire were not like that of other imprints, sure he's protective of her, cares for her, loves her but …. in a brotherly way.

Even though I too imprinted on a kid just like Quil, nature of it(Imprint) differs. I have felt all that, that Quil has but….. He along with other imprinted wolves are solely devoted to their imprints. While me, well let's just say that's not the case with me.

I think it may just be side effect of her being half Vampire. Maybe because of her being a hybrid I only imprinted on her human part, that's why I am not way too much engrossed with her and am still able to see and feel the world around me, instead of creating my own world were just me and my imprint exist.

It may also be because I know that Nessie may die soon, her rapid growth has been a matter of concern for the whole coven.

Maybe my wolf knows that she may not be here for long and that's why he's not attaching himself with her.

But if that's the case then in my opinion he should spend more time with her, isn't it what we do with those who are going to die soon? … we spend more time with them, give them more attention, rather than just…. cutting them off.

But then again if he can feel her death already then why imprint on her? There are thousands of women in this world he could have imprinted on.

I am thankful that being Alpha has it's perks such as being able to shield your thoughts cause if that was not the case I would have already been Killed by that Mind reading Victorian Guy. One thing that I must admit to is that Edward is a doting father.

The guy loves his daughter way more than one could imagine.

That little girl has brought a new life in this household. She has the ability to melt hardest of hearts by a look at her face. I wonder if that's a power of hers' along with that picture projection one that she has. It could very well be possible.

Carlisle says that it's nothing unnatural for them; it's how they are built. They are supposed to be attractive, charming to attract their prey. While all the Vampires are so, some more charming than others…. It's the immortal children who have the crown to being the most charming out of all. Since Nessie is half immortal child, it's only rational to think she'll possess at least half of the qualities.

.

.

.

Since I became an Alpha, I have noticed some change within me and even my pack members. It's strange how I was the one who didn't like the idea of being an Alpha and being responsible for a pack…. Yet here I am.

I have grown, in not just height and all but in maturity of emotion and sense. I have noticed that we somehow have lost the innocence, no matter what façade we keep on but it's just that…. 'a façade'.

Seth Clearwater, one of the youngest shifter our tribe has seen but he is by no means less than any one of us. I have seen how that guy has changed so much. He is no longer the innocent sweet boy he once was. All now that remains is a warrior with a façade of innocence.

I have noticed in recent days how strangely he has been behaving. I have noticed the looks he gave me while he thought I was not looking. _What does all that mean?_

I hardly see Leah now-a-days. To speak the truth I have actually not seen her since the day Ness was born.

But I can't understand the reason for the same. And when I think about it, guilt eats he alive.

In the end I am no better than Sam. I didn't fight for her even when my heart longs for her. My wolf whines at that thought, surprising me.

Ever since I have imprinted, my wolf's been pretty much absent from my life. From being over active at the time of newborn war, he suddenly stopped being active at all.

It's as if he has lost all his energy, like he's…. _he's hopeless._

Is it even possible? I thought a new hope was born since he imprinted.

To say the truth I feel like I am going crazy sometimes. With all these façades, I don't know any more what's real and what's not!

Sometimes I can't even believe that I imprinted… if it's actually real or a façade?

**_"Oh spirits do help for I feel like I am lost now!"_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"You don't always need a shooting star for your wish to come true, sometimes all you need is to wish truly from your hearts…. For live is unexpected and you never know what it has in store for you! "_

**So here's your Chapter 23! I have been trying really hard to write longer chapters but I hardly have time to write one and making it bigger seems impossible right now … so please guys bear with me for the time being!**

**Do share your views with me!**

**"****Next chapter****: Leah and Jacob cross paths again!**

**And new hope comes in form of ****Seth.****"**

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**

**Thank you so much Karisan-Karisan(It was really pleasing to know your thoughts), Brankel1(For always being supportive), Aiyaana Clearwater, Twilightlover427 and everyone else for sharing there views.**

**Thank you all the readers and everyone! Thank you all so much!**


	24. Chapter 24 Vultures!

**Chapter – 24**

** Vultures ! **

**Disclaimer****: Twilight does not belong to me. Had it been, I would have been the happiest human alive and yes the plot would surely have been a tad bit different. **

**This work surely belongs to me so don't try to copy it. And if anything looks familiar, it's purely coincidence.**

**_Copying this work comes with consequences, so I suggest don't try it_****. **

**THIRD PERSON's POV**

Days went by but the tension in the air remained still. Everybody could feel within themselves, a danger looming over but what danger it was nobody knew.

Amongst all of it were an Alpha who was very much doubtful of his imprint, and a Beta who was very much worried about her pregnancy…. Both of them had no idea what would happen in future.

A hint to the danger came in form of Irina Denali. Jacob along with Bella had taken Nessie out to Hunt and play. Nessie was jumping and catching snowflakes when Bella caught site of someone watching them from afar.

Her senses blared 'Danger! Danger!', and She took off in the direction where she saw someone. But the other person was fast and was long gone when she reached there.

All that remained was a scent that screamed familiar….. Irina!

Creeps went down her spine. Irina had it against the Cullen's and the wolves ever since her mate, Laurent was killed by the Wolves. Even though Denali's are very good friends to Cullen's, and were considered family…. Irina started keeping a distance from them every since her mate was killed.

Now her unexpected arrival and her taking off like that was no good news… that was for sure.

Bella took off towards Cullen Mansion. As soon as she landed there, she called for the whole family to share with them what had happened moments ago!

The Cullen clan gathered together hearing Bella's shout. Jacob too entered the house just in time, along with Seth who had been on patrol with Leah but seeing Jacob's thoughts came with him.

**_"What's wrong Bella?"_** Edward asked worried about his Wife's call. It bothered him at times that he could not hear her.

**_"Seth, please take Nessie ….. Ness, baby go and play with Seth… Okay_**!" Bella addressed Both Seth and Nessie and then turned towards her family. Her face showing all the worry she felt. **_"I think we have a problem at our hands."_**

**_"What happened?" _**Edward asked.

**_"Frankly I don't know really but….."_**

**_"Bella be more clear…" _**Said ever Calm Carlisle

**_"I think I may have seen Irina…. "_**

**_"Why was she here?" _**Asked Rosalie.

**_"I don't know!"_**

**_"What do you mean you don't know?" _**Rosalie being impatient butted again.

**_"I mean what I said I don't know! Nessie was playing with snow and I noticed a bit too late that she was there but when I did, She left abruptly!" _**

**_"That may be a possibility, Carlisle." _**Edward said suddenly.

Everyone turned their attention towards Carlisle who was deep in thought with worry etched over his face!

**_"If it is than we may be in grave Danger!"_**

**_"What may be a possibility, what are you talking about…. Would you mind sharing it with all!"_** Rosalie said.

Carlisle uttered two words and everyone stilled! **_... "Immortal Child!"_**

**_"What's that? "_** Jacob uttered for the first time since this whole discussion started.

**_"Immortal child as the word suggest are children who are tuned. It is forbidden for a Vampire to turn a child for they can't control themselves. They are forever struck with a mind and immaturity of child. They are more beautiful than the Angel itself and more vicious than the Devil itself."_**

**_"Okay! But what has it got to do with Us and Irina?"_**

**_"You see Jacob, Long ago a female Vampire with her heart carving for a baby turned a toddler into one of us. The child to quench it's thirst slaughtered Three whole villages and thousands of people in mere Two days. As this news reached Volturi, they went and killed the Immortal child and it's maker. The female who died was head of Denali clan… Mother of Kate, Tanya and Irina!"_**

**_"But still, how is this a matter of our concern!"_**

**_"And you think of me as Dumb, mutt…"_**

**_"Rose…." _**Warned Carlisle as he turned towards Jacob to address his doubt**_ "Irina saw Nessie and she may have taken her for a immortal child."_**

**_"She has…." _**Alice spoke in a grave voice. **_"I saw her with Volturi! "_**

Silence followed Alice's statement. Nobody spoke anything until Jacob once again** uttered… ****_"What is this Vulture thing anyways?"_**

**_"Volturi Jacob not Vulture!"_**

**_"Sure Sure that only! What's it?"_**

**_"It's coven of Vampires who rule Vampire world. They make laws and see to it that they are followed." Carlisle answered._**

**_"So they are like Vampire Police!" Jacob spoke._**

**_"Well….. Something like that."_**

Everyone fell silent, thinking of what will happen next. What future had in store for them.

**_"Ness is not Immortal, I mean she is kinda…. But she's not immortal child. She was born not bitten."_**

**_"We all know that, Mutt."_**

**_"Can you for a second get your head out of clouds and listen to me Blondie!"_**

**_"I think it can work!"_** Edward spoke.

**_"What can work Edward!"_** Bella spoke her tone desperate.

**_"If we gather enough witness to prove to Voultri that Renesme is not immortal… we may be safe. I think it can work. What do you all think?"_**

**_"It's not like we have much choice!"_** Said Rosalie and everyone agreed.

_"Choices matter a lot, for they make us …. "_

**So here's your Chapter 24!**

**Do share your views with me!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ****J**

**A/N****: Keep loving this work… it's what's keeping me motivated…**

** Please do share your views with me via comment and reviews… they mean the world to me…**

**XOXO**

**xxxEVAxxx**


End file.
